Wrong Love
by Minpao hyun
Summary: ¿Porque el destino juega con los sentimientos, lastima corazones, destruye sueños, separa y une caminos?. Dicen que todo tiene un propósito y para entenderlo uno debe llegar lejos, pero... ¿tocar fondo es parte de todo?
1. Prologo

**Aclaraciones los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen lamentablemente u_u y por supuesto es completamente MIMATO! *-***

Querida Yo:

Hoy es un día mas, un día mas que me siento tan estulta... Siempre odie a las personas que no querían ver la realidad, las juzgue, pero no me veía a mí; gracias a eso soy la persona más patética del mundo. Viví enamorada por años de mi mejor amigo, sufrí, hice todo por él, pero nunca se fijo en mi, creí que si lo seguía intentando tal vez el se fijaría en mi, creí lograrlo, pero lo que él sentía era ¿lastima? Creo que es la palabra correcta... Pero no vi un detalle… Había alguien a mi lado que llego de improvisto a mi vida, yo solo pensaba en mis sentimientos y nunca me había fijado en los de él y de que el ya se había vuelto demasiado importante en mi vida…

Hasta que lo perdí...

Que patética soy ¿verdad? , uno cree encontrar el amor de su vida y lucha por el... Pero te equivocas... El verdadero amor siempre estuvo al lado, pero uno nunca lo ve hasta el final.

¿Porque el destino juega con los sentimientos hasta desgastarlos? , acaso hay que sufrir para encontrar tu "Final Feliz"… Ja y es en este momento cuando recuerdo sus palabras que creí eran muy tontas y crueles...

"Uno debe odiar lo suficiente… Para poder amar"

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww este es el primer cap. es muy corto lose , pero es solo para dar una idea!, bueno espero que les haya gustado, si alguien lo lee deje sus comentarios y criticas lo acepto todo :3. Me despido continuare escribiendo , gracias por leerme :D!**

**By: Min **


	2. Ilusiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen .**

**[Mimi T.]**

Hola Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa Tengo 19 años, estudio arquitectura y voy en el 4to ciclo de mi carrera.

Hoy estoy escribiendo de nuevo en mi pequeño diario, no sé porque se me da por presentarme cada vez que escribo, se hizo costumbre! Jajaja… bueno hoy quería escribir que ¡HOY SERA UN GRAN DIA!, Taichi me invito a salir, si ¡Me invito a salir!, aun no puedo creerlo, me dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que decirme, y no sé porque creo que me dirá que le gusto y seré muy feliz, bueno ya era hora llevo enamorada de él 5 años y aunque Tikey diga que no me haga ilusiones tontas, no me dejare influenciar por su negatividad.

Listo es hora de cambiarme en 3 horas me encuentro con él ¡Kawai!.

Me mire al espejo, me veía extraordinaria y no es que sea egocéntrica ni nada, pero diría que demore horas arreglándome; vestía un lindo vestido morado y encima un abrigo negro, lamentablemente estábamos en comienzos del invierno y era mejor abrigarse a coger un resfriado, mi maquillaje era sutil, perfecto para estas épocas, me mire una vez más al espejo y Salí de mi casa, aun faltaban 20 minutos para encontrarme con Tai, pero decidí salir un poco antes, aunque la cafetería estaba a unas 2 cuadras de mi casa y no es que este desesperada pero me moría por escuchar lo que me quería decir.

Era tan grato sentirme de esta forma, sentir que la persona que tanto quieres por fin abrió los ojos y se fijo en ti, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro.

Llegue a la cafetería, como supuse el aun no llegaba, aun faltaban 5 minutos y conociéndolo quizás se demore más que eso, pero no importaba, yo solo moría por verlo y escucharlo decir: Te quiero.

Mire el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca derecha, eran 6:15, ya llevaba esperándolo 20 minutos, aunque claro en realidad el solo llevaba 15 minutos de retraso; por lo que veía el cielo estaba muy oscuro quizás comience a llover, pero eso podría ser ¿algo bueno?, quizás luego Tai y yo podríamos ir caminando juntos bajo un paraguas, creo que hoy es el día perfecto.

Lo vi llegar a lo lejos, a paso lento como siempre, pero se veía tan tierno, él era tan alto, tan guapo, y su forma de ser me hacía sentir tan cálida.

Hola Mim, disculpa tuve un inconveniente, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándome?-dijo con una mirada tan tierna.

En realidad no mucho, yo también acabo de llegar-mentí-pero entremos está empezando a hacer frio.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar a mi primero, como siempre el tan caballeroso, ¿acaso podría haber alguien más lindo que él? En realidad lo dudo.

Nos sentamos en una mesita alejada de todo, tomamos asiento y llamo a la mesera, cada uno pido lo que deseaba y la mesera se retiro.

Mimi-dijo mirándome a los ojos-en realidad es muy importante lo que te quería decir, tu sabes lo muy importante que eres para mí y sé que tú me darás la respuesta correcta.

Claro Tai, ¿que es lo que me querías decir?-sonreí

-A pues desde hace mucho…

-Aquí esta su orden un cappuccino y un frappuccino-fue interrumpido por la mesera-¿desean algo más?

No nada más, muchas gracias-dijo Tai , y la mesera se retiro.

Y, ¿qué me querías decir?-dije rápidamente, quería matar los nervios que sentía

Ah cierto, jajaja-bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo-desde hace mucho tiendo, e querido decirlo, pero el miedo me ganaba, el miedo de ser rechazado y de que una amistad tan importante para mí se fuera a la basura.

…-Guarde silencio, la parte que yo quería escuchar se acercaba y podía sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir.

Mimi, estoy enamorado hace muchos años de… Sora-alzo la mirada

…-Espera dijo… ¿Sora?- ¿S-sora?

-Sí y no sé cómo decirlo, que pasaría si ella no siente nada por mí, no quiero que nuestra amistad muera o cambie, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer?

.. Oh pues creo que… debes ser sincero y directo, decirle lo que sientes, estoy segura que ella te aceptara, eres una persona maravillosa Tai- Sonreí, aunque no fue la sonrisa más sincera, pero ¿qué puedo esperar? , el chico del que me enamore, me acaba de confesar que está enamorado en secreto de una de ¡MIS MEJORES AMIGAS!

No lo sé, siento miedo-me miro a los ojos-pero creo que lo hare, gracias Mimi, sabía que podía decírtelo y me ayudarías a darme fuerzas.

Sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo y me alegra que se lo dirás a Sora-mentí- sabia que tu y ella harían una linda pareja.

Terminamos de tomar y conversar de algunas cosas triviales y salimos de la cafetería.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, creo es muy tarde- dijo con la sonrisa que siempre llevaba

-Oh no gracias, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer antes, pero gracias por el café-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, solo quería estar sola.

Está bien Mim, pero ve con cuidado, te veo mañana-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En realidad no se a donde me dirigía, pero a mi casa no era; me sentía tan fatal, mi mente volaba y lo único en que pensaba era en Tai, y luego imaginaba al susodicho y Sora juntos, pero que tenia Sora, es cierto que es muy linda y tiene un buen cuerpo gracias a todos los campeonatos de tenis que participo y que tenía una espíritu tan maternal que hacía sentirte cómodo cerca de ella… ok es perfecta.

Creí que mi tarde ¿no podía empeorar?, pues comenzó a llover, genial no lleve un paraguas, camine de regreso a casa, el semáforo se puso en verde, espere que terminen de pasar los autos y splash! Termine empapada por un maldito auto que iba a gran velocidad.

Ya no podía más di la vuelta y me senté en el banco más cercano, solo quería llorar y podía sentir como mis tibias lagrimas caían.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

Alce la mirada y pude ver unos fríos ojos azules cubiertos por hebras rubias, me atine a solo asentir y acepte el pañuelo, no es que me guste hablar con desconocidos, pero sus ojos me causaron confianza.

-Gracias-fue lo único que me atreví decir y baje la mirada.

-De nada – me coloco su chaqueta encima y siguió su camino.

-Espera, tu chaqueta

-Quédatela, cogerás un resfriado-y siguió el decurso, hasta perderlo de mi vista.

Mire el pequeño pañuelo azul que tenia de iniciales **" Yamato I.".**

-Yamato – y por alguna razón sonreí.

**Awww que emoción, no se como me salio este capitulo! .. gracias por escribirme!**

**Yuly: tu eres mi sensei ok no ._. .. pero gracias por tu reviews! :D**

**NozomiiiCleito gracias por tu reviews y aunque seas una fan Michi, gracias por leerme.. :D**


	3. Nuevo camino

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Yamato]**

Odio sentir la luz del sol al despertar, a veces quisiera que fuera noche siempre, pero así es la vida, todo vuelve a comenzar.

Qué raro esta no es mi habitación… cierto ya no estoy en Francia; ¿Cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí? Pues mi banda decidió darse un descanso y tengo que retomar las clases, estudio arquitectura y voy en el 6to ciclo, sé que esa carrera no tiene nada que ver con la música, pero no toda mi vida voy a pararme frente a un escenario, algún día tengo que ponerle rienda a mi vida.

-Yamato el desayuno está listo

Tikey no cambia siempre tan cordial; que raro se siente tener a alguien que te atienda, estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad y la independencia, que estoy últimos días se me han hecho extraños, mi pequeño hermano, aunque no tan pequeño siempre es tan sonriente como si la vida nunca se le pintara gris.

Aun me pregunto porque somos tan distintos, él vive un mundo de colores, ¿la razón?, pues hace unos días me entere que la razón por la que su vida es tan "armoniosa" es por su pequeña Kari, suena cursi pero él es así.

En cambio yo… que puedo decir, no siento que la vida sea tan "armoniosa" , a diferencia de mi hermano yo crecí solo, y la vida me golpeo muchas veces, pero no me quejo, gracias a eso tengo los pies en la tierra y no creo en el amor tan apasionadamente como Tikey.

¿Alguna vez me he enamorado?, a decir verdad nunca, he salido con tantas chicas pero nunca sentí la necesidad de querer verla cada momento o sentir que la extraño, en realidad no he dejado que lleguen a mi corazón y dudo que alguien pueda llegar sin ser invitada.

-Buenos días Tikey, sabes que no era necesario prepararme el desayuno

-¿No? , claro que si, desde hace mucho años no te veo, y quiero que te sientas cómodo

-mm… en unos días me mudo, no interrumpiré más tu privacidad

-en realidad no sé por qué quieres vivir a parte, aquí tenemos una habitación extra

-Conseguí un depa cerca a la universidad

Seguí con mi desayuno e ignore la mirada de mi hermano, no sé si me miraba con preocupación o con tristeza.

-puedes visitarme cuando quieras-me atreví a decir-tendré una habitación extra para ti

-¡GRACIAS!, eso quería escuchar, ahora si me siento importante en tu vida.

Simplemente ignore sus palabras y me concentre en terminar el desayuno.

-Gracias por el desayuno-me retire a la cocina y limpie lo que ensucie-iré a vestirme, tengo que ir a la universidad a arreglar unos papales.

Subí a mi habitación y busque entre mis maletas un conjunto, en realidad odio estar mal vestido, me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, busque mi casaca negra, ¿Dónde estaba?, cierto se lo di a aquella chica de ojos caramelo, por alguna razón recordarla me causa ternura.

Me coloque un saco gris y salí rumbo a la universidad; agradezco no ser tan conocido aquí, puedo caminar con tranquilidad…

-¡AHHHHH SI ES EL, EL DE LA PORTADA!

-¡YAMATO ISHIDA!

O eso creí…

Llegue a la universidad luego de un largo trayecto, me dirigí a las oficinas y termine el extenso papeleo. Camine un poco por el campus era mejor conocer un poco el lugar antes del comienzo de clases, el lugar me pareció acogedor.

-¡Auchh! Tenga cuidado-me dijo una pelirroja tirada en el piso, caminaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de su presencia

-Disculpe-estire mi mano para ayudarla a levantar

-Disculparse es lo… -por su expresión me pareció que se sorprendió- oh está bien discúlpeme a mí también, andaba distraída.

-No se preocupe-le sonreí y me dispuse a seguir con el recorrido

-oh espere, ¿eres nuevo aquí?

-Si

-Mm, si quieres puedo mostrarte las instalaciones, claro solo si lo deseas-me sonrió

-emh, está bien…

Caminamos sin decirnos nada, me mostro las instalaciones, entre ellas el aula de química, de diseño, el gym…

-Mi nombre es Sora, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Yamato - en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ser sociable, pero soy un caballero- y ¿Qué carrera estudias?

-estudio diseño de modas, estoy en 6to ciclo y tu carrera cual es

-arquitectura y al igual estoy en 6to ciclo

-tengo una amiga que estudia arquitectura, pero esta en 4to ciclo, disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿tú eres Yamato Ishida?

-Si-la mire

-¡Cielos!, he escuchado varios temas tuyos, son muy buenos, y déjame decirte que en persona eres mucho más guapo… jajaja

-¿enserio? Gracias-mire el reloj-disculpa pero ya me tengo que retirar, muchas gracias por acompañarme a conocer el campus.

-¡oh! No es nada, fue un gusto conocerte Yamato

-igualmente-le di un beso en la mejilla-cuídate

-hasta pronto

Salí del campus, y me dirige a la casa de Tikey…

-Ya llegue-pero nadie respondió, por lo que supuse que no había nadie, subí a mi habitación y empecé a guardar mis cosas, mañana me mudaba a mi depa, por fin tendría privacidad, y no es que me incomodara la presencia de mi hermano, pero prefería sentirme solo.

Termine de empacar, agarre mi guitarra, me senté cerca a la ventana y trate de tocar unos acordes, pero continuaba el problema de hace 1 día, sus ojos color caramelo invadían mi mente sin ser invitados, ¿Qué tenían de especial?, no lose… solo cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a tocar… era mejor alejar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente…

Pero a decir verdad… no lo logre.

**Hola!.. aquí esta el 3er capitulo!, y trato prácticamente de mi Yama :3, se que no es mucho, pero esto es como la presentacion, para que vayan conociendo a los personajes, su forma de ser .. espero haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews y critiquen, eso me ayudara a mejorar :) .. gracias por leerme.**

**By: Min**


	4. ¿Esperanzas?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Mimi]**

¡Rayos!, me siento fatal y tengo que acompañar a mi queridísima amiga Kari a la universidad a hacer los papeleos, y todo porque Tikey no puede acompañarla, porque tiene que ayudar a su hermano en su mudanza, para empezar ni siquiera sabía que tenía un ¡hermano!; y hablando de hermanos, tendré que ver a Tai… en estos momentos que verlo hará que mi corazón se estremezca.

Toque la puerta tratando de fingir una sonrisa… ¡Por favor que Kari abra la puerta!

-¡Mimi!, que gusto verte por aquí

- H-hola Tai-y nada sale como quiero- vine por Kari, ¿ya esta lista?

-oh imagino que si, pasa-cerró la puerta-antes que salga Kari, quería decirte que hoy se lo diré

-¿se lo dirás?

-si a Sora, la invite a salir y planeo decirle lo que siento

-¡Genial!- ¿y tenias que decírmelo? – se que te irá bien – ¡Kari sal de ese cuarto o me veras desvanecerme en estos momentos!

-Mimi ya estoy lista, ¿vamos?

-¡Sí!, adiós Tai… y suerte – trate de poner la sonrisa más tierna, pero fue en vano.

Salimos de su casa y caminamos algunas cuadras sin decir nada…

-Y… bien ¿me dirás lo que paso?

-¿ah?

-Mimi, porque traes esa cara, ¿sucedió algo con mi hermano?

-oh… -como siempre ella, siempre puede ver mas allá de las personas y no puedo mentirle-pues salimos hace unos días y me confesó que estaba enamorado de Sora

-¿y eso es lo que te trae así?-la mire- jaja… lose, se que estas enamorada de mi hermano, pero vamos tu sabes que Tai es un idiota, y él nunca se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas y fue muy cruel que te pidiera ayuda a ti.

-¿tú sabias que le gustaba Sora?

-a decir verdad si

-¿¡Y porque no lo dijiste!?

-porque quería que afrontes las cosas sola

-"que buena amiga eres", dejas que sufra y que Tai me diga en la cara que está enamorado de otra

-disculpa, pero hace un año te dije que Tai solo te veía como amiga

-lose, pero tenía las esperanzas de que se fijara en mi

-pero deja a un lado lo que siente por Tai y fíjate en otra persona

-No creo que encuentre alguien como él, o que sea mejor

-es cierto, pero no se trata de que encuentres alguien parecido a mi hermano, sino a una persona completamente diferente

-pero sabes que Tai es como si fuera mi príncipe azul

-quizás nunca lo fue, y Tai solo es un obstáculo en tu vida

-no digas eso, porque no es así, y si lo fuera, dudo encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir lo que siento por él

-oh vamos, lo superaras y seguirás adelante, sonríe y mira hacia el mañana

-el terreno del mañana es demasiado incierto, como para confiarme, y tu lo dices con simpleza porque tú tienes a Tikey y el es un buen chico

-cierto Tikey es tan tierno, es como los príncipes de los cuentos… ¡Como lo pude olvidar! ¡El hermano de Tikey!

-¿El hermano de Tikey?

-¡SI!, lo conocí ayer y déjame decirte que es muy guapo

-¿y él que tiene que ver con nuestra conversación?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?,¡ tienes que conocerlo!

-¿Por qué tendrías que conocerlo?

-No te hagas la tonta, se que te gustara

-bah, déjate de tonterías, que ya llegamos

Entramos al campus y espere a Kari afuera de las oficinas, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí que fueron horas, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Kari, ¿conocer al hermano de Tikey?, no sé porque pero tenía un presentimiento, quizás si deba conocerlo… ¡rayos! Ya se me metieron ideas, Tai es el chico del que me he enamorado y no va a cambiar, se que él se fijara en mi… lose.

Salimos del campus y regresamos a casa de kari, aun era temprano y decidimos ver unas películas, llegamos y supuse que Tai no estaba, imagino que debe estar con Sora en estos momentos.

-Tai ya llegue

-Al parecer no está Kari, dijo que saldría con Sora

-oh bueno, espérame iré a bajar las pelis que compre

-Mimi…

-¿ah?.. –por un momento me pareció escuchar la voz de Tai

-Mimi…

-¿Tai?

-Si ven, entra a mi cuarto

-oh claro… - entre a su cuarto, y no estaba tan ordenado que digamos, pero eso no era lo que importaba en estos momentos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hable con Sora- su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión

-a si, ¿y qué sucedió?- aquí se acercaba la parte que no quería escuchar

-solo me ve como un amigo - espera ¿Sora lo rechazo?

-¿Qué?

-por favor, no me hagas repetírtelo

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?

***Flash Back***

**Esperaba a Sora y no soy de las personas más puntuales, pero hoy me esmere en llegar antes, hoy me sentía tan decidido, luego de mucho tiempo iba a expresar lo que siento, Sora era una de mis primeras amigas y la más importante, pero hoy debía dar un paso hacia adelante.**

**-oh Tai, fuiste puntual, y el milagro ¿a qué se debe?**

**-no te vi llegar, ¡y no te burles!**

**-ok no te enfades, ¿y qué me vas a invitar? **

**-mm ¿que se te apetece?**

**-hoy estas bueno, me aprovechare jajaja**

**-¡no aproveches mucho!**

**-ya aguafiestas, solo quiero un helado**

**Caminamos hasta encontrar una heladería, mientras hablábamos de cosas banales, ordenamos un par de halados mientras reíamos de cosas tontas, era tan divertido estar cerca a ella.**

**-¿y qué me querías decir?**

**-jaja, empieza tú, cuando te llame dijiste que tenias que contarme algo increíble**

**-es verdad, no sabes lo que me ocurrió cuando fui al campus **

**-¿Qué fue eso tan increíble que te ocurrió?**

**-¡pues tropecé con un chico increíblemente lindo!, y aunque dolió la caída, valió la pena**

**-… - no me atreví a decir nada, poco a poco veía como mis ilusiones se desmoronaban**

**-¡Y sabes que es lo mejor!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Pues estuve investigando y es el ¡hermano de Tikey! ¿Y sabes lo que significa?**

**-no… - ¿me quedaba alguna esperanza?**

**-Que podre entablar una amistad con él y quizás pueda ocurrir algo, ¡no quizás no!, ¡OCURRIRA ALGO!, y sé que tú me ayudaras – me abrazo ¿y qué podía decirle?**

**-claro, sabes que te apoyare en todo - ¿Zona amigos?**

**-lose gracias Tai, por eso eres mi mejor amigo ¡awwwwwwww!**

***Fin del Flash Back***

-oh Tai cuanto lo siento- "Ay sí", no sabes cuánto me alegra, ósea no me alegra que estés triste, sino que ¡tengo oportunidad aun!, el famoso hermanito de Tikey está trayendo cosas buenas, juro que cuando lo conozca le agradeceré.

-no tranquila Mimi, al menos no le dije sobre mis sentimientos, pero no sabes lo que se siente saber que la persona de la que estas enamorado quiere a otro- ¡CREEME SI LO SE!

-tienes razón, pero tú no sabes si al famoso hermano de Tikey le interesa Sora- Ok Mimi ¿qué haces diciendo eso?, ¡di cosas negativas!

-mm podría ser pero aun así, prefiero no pensar más en eso

-¿Mimi?, ¿donde estas?

-oh Kari me está buscando, eh relájate Tai, y sonríe ¿si?, no sabes cuánto me gusta tu sonrisa- ¡DEMONIOS! Que es lo que acabo de decir

-jajaja ya no digas cosas solo para animarme y ve a ver tu película con Kari

-jaja claro…

Salí de su habitación y me senté a ver la película con Kari, no puedo recordar de que trataba, pues lo único que tenía en mente era que aun podía luchar por Tai… quién lo diría las cosas estaban saliendo bien

Ya muero por conocer al hermanito de Tikey…

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, no me salió como esperaba, pero me agrada, ya muero porque Mimi y Yamato se conozcan, ¿que cosas podrían pasar?, aun lo tengo en mente, quizás el domingo cuelgue el siguiente capítulo, todo depende del tiempo, pues estos días he estado de vaga (es mi última semana de vacaciones), si el 2 comienzan mis clases… ¡NO! , igual no dejare de escribir, tengo muchas cosas en mente que no se pueden quedar ahí, y quería dar el agradecimiento a:**

_**NozomiiCleito, gracias por leer mi fic y por tus review, me alegra que te guste y si opino lo mismo Yama es como un chocolate semi-amargo!... jajajaja gracias y ley tu fic me encanta! Aunque sea Michi, dejame decirte que Tai me cae muy bien :3**_

**Gracias por leerme :D!**

**By Min**


	5. ¿Destino?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Yamato]**

-¿Es enserio?... – no llevo ni una semana aquí, y ya me incluyen en planes, de los que no estoy enterado

-¡Por favor! Ella es una chica muy linda, prometo no te arrepentirás

-no me interesa si es linda, yo no quiero citas

-no lo tomes como una cita sino como una salida de amigos que recién se conocen

-es exactamente lo mismo

-bueno si pero, no puedes decir que no

-anda hermano si Kari te pide que salgas con su amiga es por algo

-yo no voy a citas a ciegas

-Yamato no seas aburrido

-Tikey, Kari… discúlpenme pero dije que no y por lo que más quieras no me insistan

-está bien ¡JUM!

-bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, ya nos vamos, dejemos al aburrido disfrutar de su "soledad"

-¡GRACIAS! – eso era exactamente lo que quería

-adiós Yamato, te veo luego

-hasta luego Kari cuida a mi hermano

-¡YAMATO!

-jajaja está bien cuñadito, lo cuidare bien

-¡Kari! – Ver sonrojar a mi hermano es tan divertido – ves lo que ocasionas Yamato

-jaja yo no hice nada, hasta luego chicos

¡Por fin!, solo de nuevo, quizás para muchas personas, la soledad es algo que se trata de evitar, pero para una persona como yo, es lo más preciado, es el único momento que puedo ser yo, que puedo mostrarme como soy y puedo escribir canciones que se plasman en hojas pero que solo se quedaran en eso, en canciones que nunca saldrán a la luz.

**[Mimi]**

Fall… with you, I fall so fast – Que feliz me siento, hoy comienza el nuevo semestre y para ser sincera no es por el semestre, si no porque para mí es como un nuevo comienzo, Sora no está interesada en Tai, lo que significa que tengo oportunidad, y esta vez lo lograre, además muero por conocer al hermanito de Tikey, sabiendo que Tikey es muy simpático imagino que su hermano lo debe ser, pero no tanto como mi Tai- oh. It seems like i can finally rest my head on something real…

Alce el volumen del ipod y camine a paso lento hasta la universidad, el día se sentía cálido a pesar que continuaba el invierno, o quizás era mi corazón el que ocasionaba que me sintiera así, continué el largo decurso hasta la universidad, escuchando canciones pop, no soy fanática del pop, en realidad prefiero el rock, pero en estos momentos la música pop era la mejor opción.

-Mimi… Mimi… ¡Mimi!

Sentí que alguien jalaba mi brazo… oh era Sora.

-Hola Sora- sonreí

-rayos, como siempre tu metida tanto en la música, desde hace una cuadra llevo gritando tu nombre

-jaja ¿enserio?, disculpa el volumen estaba demasiado alto, pero ¿Cómo estás?, hace 1 mes no te veo ingrata

-tú sabes que ando ocupada ayudando en la florería de mi madre, además te estuve llamando estos días, y no contestabas, quería contarte algo demasiado importante

-disculpa esta semana estuve ocupada- evitándote- ya imagino que es lo que quieres contarme

-¿así?

-sí, es sobre el chico que conociste el otro día, ¿verdad?

-¡SIII!, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tai me lo conto, y también sé que es el hermano de Tikey

-Si, donde tenía escondido Tikey a su hermano que nunca lo conocimos

-por lo que me conto Kari, él estudiaba en Francia

-Mimi tienes que conocerlo, no sabes lo sexy que es, pero ¡ojo!, yo lo vi primero

-no marques territorio, que no estoy interesada en él

-eso dices porque no lo conoces, pero igual ya estas advertida

-uy que miedo, nunca te había visto tan interesada

-es que, es perfecto para mí

-Ok… bueno Sora, ahora me toca gestión del mantenimiento, te veo luego, suerte

-hasta luego Mimi, te veo en la cafetería

Camine hasta el salón, durante todo el tramo busque a Tai con la mirada, pero no lo encontré, bueno el tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde, imagino que aun no ha llegado, esperare hasta el almuerzo, muero por verlo.

**[Yamato]**

Me costó separarme de las sabanas, por alguna razón, no pude dormir bien y daría lo que sea por dormir un par de horas más, pero hoy era mi primer día de clases y no sé cómo es el sistema aquí, entre a ducharme, escuchando the scientist de Coldplay, me vestí lo mas casual que pude, pantalones plomos, una remera blanca de mangas largas con un chaleco plomo, una bufanda azul y enzima un saco azul, me coloque el morral y guarde mi guitarra en su funda y la lleve conmigo.

Monte mi moto y di rumbo a la universidad, y llegue en menos de 20 minutos, estacione mi moto en el parqueo, me coloque el morral y la guitarra, puse mis manos en los bolsillos; camine en busca del salón que me tocaba, de primer curso me tocaba análisis y diseño, y gracias al pequeño "tour" por la universidad que me dio aquella chica de cabellos rojizos, pude encontrar fácilmente el salón, mire el reloj que llevaba en la mano derecha, 7:45, las clases comenzaban en quince minutos, por lo que supuse que no debe haber nadie aun en el salón, entre y solo habían unas 5 personas, mire todo el salón y busque el asiento adecuado, uno cercano a la ventana, camine hasta él y coloque mis cosas y me dispuse a leer un libro hasta el comienzo de clases.

Las siguientes clases se efectuaron con normalidad, dejando de lado que un grupo de chicas me hiso un interrogatorio de mi vida, pero fui salvado por el timbre.

Por lo que dice mi horario es la hora del almuerzo, mi hermano dijo que lo busque, pero imagino que el querrá almorzar con sus amigos y prefiero no molestarlo, no tenía hambre y decidí buscar un lugar apartado y sentarme a tocar unos acordes, subí hasta el techo de la universidad y como lo imagine no había nadie, era el lugar perfecto.

**[Mimi]**

Camine hasta la cafetería y busque una mesa para ocho, bueno para nueve, supongo que el hermano de Tikey almorzara con nosotros; aparte la mesa y me senté a esperar a que lleguen los demás y la primera persona que llego fue exactamente la que quería, ¿ya dije que era un día perfecto?

-¡Tai!, que tal las clases

-oh pues, me quede dormido en el primer curso

-jajaja tipido de ti

-aw es que ¿sabes lo que cuesta levantarse tan temprano?

-claro que si, vivimos relativamente cerca y la universidad nos queda un poco lejos

-tranquila en dos meses me dan mi licencia de conducir y podre traerte de nuevo a la universidad

-esperare ese día con gusto -¿y cómo no?, si Tai me traerá todos los días en su auto

-¿has visto a Sora?

-¿otra vez preguntando por ella?

-jaja no, lo hago porque no la he visto

-de seguro se fue a buscar al hermanito de Tikey

-¡gracias por decirlo!

-disculpa, pero es lo más probable

-mm quizás, pero lo volveré a intentar

-¿intentar qué?

-conquistar a Sora, escuche por ahí que el hermano de Tikey está causando alboroto entre las chicas, así que imagino que es un Casanova y a mi Sorita no le gusta ese tipo de chicos

-oh… - arruinaste mi tarde

-Hola Mimi, Hola tai

-Yoley

-Ya regreso

-¿a dónde vas Mimi?

-no te escucho, ¿qué le paso?

-ni idea

Camine lo más rápido que pude y subí corriendo hasta el techo, porque es el lugar donde nadie va y lo que quería era estar sola.

- porque Tai sigue empecinado en conquistar a Sora, el ya sabe que Sora la ve como un amigo, ¡que la olvide! ¡rayos! ¡rayos! ¡rayos!- por alguna razón habían hojas regadas en el suelo y patie una que estaba frente a mi zapato y el viento hizo que vuele.

-¡OYE!, no hagas eso, ¡demonios!- gire sobre el mismo lugar y observe a un chico rubio tratando de levantar hojas que el viento movía de lugar

-¡Maldición!... ¡hiciste que una vuele con el viento!

-¿Perdón?, no es mi culpa que dejes regadas tus cosas

-¿regadas?, se volaron por el viento y tu vienes y los pateas

-¿y acaso yo sabía que esas hojas pertenecían a alguien?

-¡Y porque…!, bah no me pondré a pelear contigo

Simplemente ignore sus palabras y lo observe, mirando hacia la dirección que voló la hoja que patie

-Disculpa – quizás esa hoja tenía algún valor para él

-tranquila no importa, no era tu culpa, tu no sabías que pertenecían a alguien

Por alguna razón sus ojos se me eran familiares, ¿lo había visto antes?

Agarro su morral, un estuche de guitarra y se retiro, yo lo conocía, ¿pero dónde?, quizás lo esté confundiendo con otra persona, ¡sí!, eso tiene que ser.

Deje de lado lo anterior y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, pero no tenía ganas de sentarme a almorzar con los demás, así que camine en dirección a los jardines, me recosté debajo de un árbol ya sin hojas y mire hacia el cielo gris, y era justo de ese color que se tiño mi día, agache la mirada y observe que entre los arbustos había una hoja arrugada, ¿podría ser? Podría ser la hoja que voló por mi culpa, me acerque y la recogí, ¿debía leerla?, quizás sea algo personas de aquel chico, pero como iba a saber si era de él o quizás una hoja cualquiera, que me queda leerlo.

-¡Mimi! Hay estas, ¿Dónde estabas? – guarde la hoja como pude dentro de uno de mis bolsillos de la casaca

-Sora, si disculpa no me sentía bien

-debiste avisarnos, ya almorzamos todos

-no tenía hambre, y preferí caminar un rato

-loca, vamos que ya está por comenzar las clases

-claro…

Era mejor leer aquella hoja después.

**Aquí está el capitulo 5,¿Qué tal me quedo?, creo que está bien, a mi me gusta, luche por lograr inspirarme, pero es que no sabía cómo colocar este capítulo, tengo ideas para los siguientes pero en este me quede corta. Lo que me interesa es que les haya gustado :D ,escríbanme si algo no les gusto o pareció y quiero agradecerle a:**

**NozomiiCleito por sus reviews… dear gracias por escribirme y por leer mi fic, si algo no te gusta dímelo y mejorare, y bueno Mimi ya conoció al bendito hermano de Tikey, pero claro no sabe que es él! Jajajaja. Sigue leyéndome Gracias :D**

**Carlos tagami, jajaa creo saber quién eres, gracias por tratar de leer, se que aun vas en el 2do capitulo, pero gracias :3.**

**Yamato, gracias por leer y decir que te encanta :3 , de eso se trata de que les guste la trama.**

**Kevin tú dices que el texto ya es antiguo, pero solo has leído el 1er capitulo, que es algo asi como el prologo, pero no has leído el texto y creo que no debes juzgar simplemente porque crees que "ya es conocido", creo que primero debes leer mi fic completo y al final decir todo lo que quieras, pero igual gracias por escribirme y tus criticas.**

**Gracias por leerme :D, quizás actualice antes de año nuevo y si no es así, les deseo un Feliz AÑO NUEVO, QUE LA PASEN MUY LINDO Y NO TOMEN XD!**

**By Min**


	6. Helpme

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Yamato]**

-¡MALDICION!... porque de todas las partituras se tuvo que perder exactamente esa; no tiene caso querer escribirla de nuevo, no es lo mismo, todo por aquella chica- es extraño esos ojos caramelo los he visto antes… ¡claro! Es la chica que lloraba aquella noche, a la que le di mi casaca, es la segunda vez que la veo y hasta ahora no le he visto una sonrisa, mmm en fin no me interesa

-¿Qué se te perdió?

-¿Tk como entraste?

-jaja ¿se te olvida que me distes un duplicado?

-oh es cierto… ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

-¿no puedo venir a molestar a mi hermanito?

-no

-bah que aburrido eres… vine para saber porque no has ido a almorzar conmigo, estuviste desaparecido toda la semana

-supuse que querrías almorzar tranquilo con tus amigos

-Yamato, eres mi hermano y quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien

-tú solo quieres que conozca a la chica de la que me hablaron el otro día

-¡oye no es cierto!

-Tk…

-Ok en cierta parte sí, pero si quiero que conozcas a todos mi amigos

-¿Por qué tendría que conocerla? ¿Ella te lo pidió?

-no, ella ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia, jajaa si suena feo, pero Kari quiere que la conozcas, porque quizás podrías hacer que se ilusione de ti

-ósea Kari quiere que ilusione a su amiga, ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?

-jaja no no, es que esa chica está enamorada del hermano de Kari, y lleva así casi 5 años, pero él está interesado en otra persona, y aunque ella lo sabe sigue obsesionada con él y tiene esperanzas de conquistarlo algún día

-¿y porque tendría que ilusionarla yo?

-mira lo que queremos es que ella pueda fijarse en otra persona y así olvide a Tai

-¿Tai?

- si, así se llama el hermano de Kari

-y porque ustedes creen que ella se fijaría en mi

-Yamato, eres un rockero famoso, además que solo llevas una semana en Japón y ya tienes un club de fans oficial y como dice Kari eres "sexy"

-gracias

-en fin, ¿nos ayudaras?

-no es mi problema que tu amiguita sea tan ingenua

-no seas malo hermano que te cuesta decir si

-yo no quiero ilusionar a nadie, ni empezar alguna relación

-no empezaras una relación, solo queremos que le coquetees un poco y listo

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mimi, ¿eso significa que lo harás?

-no

-pero…

-no Tk, ya dije ¡no!

-ya no te insistiré mas, eres un mal hermano, mejor me voy

-si mejor

-tonto, igual te quiero ver el lunes en la cafetería o tendré que ir a tu salón a traerte

-ya, iré a almorzar contigo

-Ok buena tarde hermanito

¿Podrá haber una chica que este enamorada de alguien por casi 5 años?, debe ser alguien muy ingenua, obviamente una chica como ella no me podría interesar, claramente no es mi tipo.

**[Mimi]**

Querida yo:

Este semana ha sido muy difícil, Tai sigue teniendo la ilusión de conquistar a Sora, ¿Dónde carajos se metió el hermanito de Tk?, Sora lo ha estado buscando, el pudo haber alegrado mi semana alejando a Sora de mi Tai, pero se le ocurre desaparecer, y para cerrar con broche de oro Kari me sale con que quiere presentarme a un chico muy lindo y sexy, a mi no me interesa nadie que no sea Tai, siento que ya no puedo contarle mis cosas a nadie, es por eso que sigo escribiéndote pequeño diario, realmente espero que esta semana sea muy buena.

Cerré el diario, y lo coloque en el lugar de siempre, en el velador al costado de mi cama, lo podía dejar hay porque no había nadie que lo pudiera leer pues desde que termine el colegio me mude a Japón y comencé una vida independiente, mis padres se quedaron en Usa y yo decidí realizar mis estudios universitarios aquí, aunque al principio fue muy duro comenzar una vida sola, puesto que siempre me ha gustado tener personas a mi lado, ahora puedo decir que me encanta mi privacidad, hasta me atrevería a decir que me gusta un poco más la soledad.

Me acosté en mi litera, abrase mi almohada y me puse a pensar, en la inmortalidad de la mosca y en otras cosas banales, gire mi cabeza y mire en dirección a mi armario, creo necesitaba ordenar un poco, puesto que había dejado varios abrigos colgados en la puerta… ¡espera! ¡Como pude olvidarlo, la hoja que recogí!... me levante y busque el abrigo que estaba puesta aquel día, lo encontré y busque entre sus bolsillo y como era de esperarse ahí estaba, ¿debería leerlo?, bueno no pasaría nada si lo leo; trate de alisar la hoja puesto que se encontraba un poco arrugada, cerré los ojos y tome un poco de aire, abrí mis ojos y me dispuse a leerlo.

DING DONG

Genial a alguien se le ocurre venir a visitarme, guarde el papel en uno de los cajones de mi velador y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Mimi, Hola me alegra encontrarte

-Sora, pasa ¿como estas?

-muy bien, ¿tu?

-oh pues igual

-me alegra, a lo que venía, Mimi amiga necesito que me ayudes

-ayudarte, ¿en qué?

-pues estuve hoy en casa de Tai y escuche sin querer un pequeña conversación que tuvo Kari con Tk

-¿y?

-¿pero tienes que preguntar que escuche!

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-que Tk convenció a su hermano que almuerce con nosotros

-¡GENIAL! –¡por fin podre alejar a Tai de sora!

-¡si! Y necesito tu ayuda

-¿en qué quieres que te ayude? Pídeme lo que quieras – y como no, si todo está marchando bien

-tú eres una chica muy sociable y quiero que te hagas amiga de él

-¿Qué me haga amiga del hermano de Tk?, pero que le podría decir yo, no sabría de que hablarle

-pues te doy una ayudadita, él estudia arquitectura al igual que tu, podrías pedirle un consejo una ayuda en algún curso, no se Mimi tú tienes una gran imaginación, por favor di que si

-está bien – claro que lo hare ¡OBVIAMENTE!

-gracias Mimi sabía que podía contar contigo

-¿y sabes cuál es su nombre?

-por favor, ¡me ofendes!, claro que se su nombre se llama Yamato

-Yamato mm

-si hasta su nombre es muy lindo y tiene unos ojos que hace que tus piernas tiemblen

-ok eso esta fuerte, si que estas interesada en él

-haces que me sonroje, entonces cuento con tu apoyo gracias amiga, ya me retiro tengo que terminar un trabajo

-está bien Sora, el plan ayudar a Sora está en marcha – "ayudar a Sora y enamorar a Tai está en marcha"

-que linda, un beso Mimi te veo mañana

-Hasta mañana querida

Siento que las cosas mejoran, como lo había dicho anteriormente, el famoso "Yamato" está trayendo cosas buenas, es algo así como un conejo de la suerte, definitivamente muero por conocerlo; quizás sea un poco cruel que Tai vea a Sora interesada en otra persona, pero Sora no es para Tai, Sora es una chica muy responsable, tranquila y maternal y Tai es desordenado, alocado y si quizás paternal y sobreprotector, y aunque parezcan una pareja perfecta, simplemente no encajan.

Camine en dirección a mi habitación y me dispuse a leer el papel, moría por saber que decía, ahora no habría nadie que me interrumpa; abrí la hoja y leí la primera línea:

_**Bury all your secrets in my skin…**_

_**Come away with innocence**_

_**(Entierra todos tus secretos en mi piel…)**_

_**(Márchate con tu inocencia)**_

RING DING DONG

¡Ese sonido de llamada, una llamada de Tai!

Doble el papel sin haber terminado de leerlo y lo guarde en el primer bolsillo de alguno de los sacos colgados en la puerta y me dirigí a contestar.

-Hola

-Mims, disculpa por llamar muy tarde

-oh, no hay problema Tai, ¿sucede algo?

-no nada, solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-claro, ¿que deseas?

-mira, hoy Tk fue a mi casa y escuche una conversación que tuvo con mi hermana – espera ¿esto no lo he escuchado antes?

-¿y qué escuchaste?

-que el hermano de Tk almorzara con nosotros a partir de mañana

-Yamato

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-ah, Tk me lo dijo, ¡sí!

-en fin, lo que quiero es, que te hagas amiga de él – espera, ¡esto si lo he escuchado antes!,

-¿yo?, ¿por qué?

-porque eres una chica muy sociable y necesito que averigües si él siente algo por sora

-Tai el solo ha conversado una sola vez con ella

-ya lo sé pero es muy fácil enamorarse de ella – ¡auch!

-ah…

-¿entonces lo harás?, yo se que si, y quiero que alejes a Yamato de Sora, por favor Mimi

-Tai…

-por favor Mimi, tu eres mi amiga y no me puedes negar este favor, di que si

-yo…

-te juro que si lo haces estaré agradecido toda la vida, lo que siento por Sora es muy fuerte como para simplemente dejarla ir

-no se…

-Mims te lo pido de corazón

-Te ayudare…

**¡Aquí está el capitulo 6!, que emoción :3 , chicos Feliz año espero este sea un buen año, lamentablemente mañana empiezan mis clases u.u y actualizare quizás cada semana, pero no dejara de actualizar, lo prometo , palabrita :3 , también prometo que en el siguiente capítulo Yamato y Mimi se conocerán XD! .**

**¿Hay alguna crítica o han encontrado algún error en mi fic?, si la hay por favor díganmelo, se los agradeceré mucho :D; ahora quiero agradecerle a:**

_**NozomiiCleito por leerme cada vez que actualizo, muchas gracias por seguir este fic; y ya sabes que dice en el papel (bueno solo una parte, el resto se sabrá en uno de los siguientes capítulos), dear muchas gracias por tus review me emociona mucho que sea de tu agrado, y si tienes alguna sugerencia dímelo, gracias y espero tengas un muy buen año.**_

_**Alexis gracias por leer mi primer capítulo amigo! Deja de juzgarme XD, y al igual mañana también comienzan tus clases jojojo, y como estaremos en el mismo salón nos haremos amigos los 4, tu, nariz de puerco Ray luchito y yo; a estudiar duro para el examen de marzo! You know :3**_

_**Gracias por leerme, Feliz Año :D**_

_**By Min**_


	7. Comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: copien este enlace /watch?v=bYioVVeLHiM y péguenlo justo al costado de www. you tube . com y reprodúzcanlo cuando vean el * en el fic.**

* * *

_**[Mimi]**_

Me levante aun sin ganas de asistir a la universidad, quizás podría inventar un resfriado y faltar, pero en una semana comenzarían los exámenes y perder clases sería fatal; me di un baño y me dirigí al armario, me coloque unos pantis negros, un vestido lila y un saco oscuro, me agarre el cabello en un coleta de costado, un poco de maquillaje sutil, me coloque las botas, camine en dirección a la cocina y bebí un poco de yogurt y cogí una manzana, era mejor salir ya y tomar el autobús, Salí de mi pequeño departamento, espere unos minutos el ascensor, apreté el botón de primer piso, me mire a los espejos que se encontraban a cada lado del ascensor, ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?, como se supone que ayudare a Sora, si le prometí a Tai ayudarlo, ayudar a Sora es la opción que mas me conviene, pero se me hiso imposible decirlo no a Tai, ¿Por qué soy tan débil?, ¿Qué es lo que hare?.

Camine en dirección a la parada de autobús y me senté en una de las banquitas, aun faltaban 3 minutos para que el autobús aparezca, mire al vacio y me perdí en mis pensamientos, tratando de buscar una solución a mis problemas; subí al autobús y me senté en el ultimo asiento, el trayecto a la universidad era largo y para mejorar el día olvide mi ipod, recosté mi cabeza en la ventana y mire en dirección al chofer, quizás el prendería el radio, y como lo mencione lo hiso, cambio de emisoras unas cuantas veces y la dejo en una que fue de su agrado, comenzó el sonido de una acústica, espere a escuchar la voz de la persona que la cantaba, nunca había escuchado esa canción.*

_**It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth**_

_**(**_**Al parecer, todas estas palabras no podían estar más lejos de la verdad)**

_**How did I get here? What did I do?**_

**(¿Cómo llegué aquí? ****¿Qué debo hacer?)**

Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto ¿Qué debo hacer?

_**Your eyes, telling me lies**__**and making me find myself**_

_**(**_**Sus ojos, me dicen mentiras****y me hacen encontrarme)**

_**While you have your agenda, a life to pursue**_

_**(**_**Mientras tú tienes una agenda, una vida que perseguir****)**

Una vida muy distinta a la que yo imagino, en donde yo solo pinto como tú amiga.

_**So please,**_

_**Let me be free from you…**_

**(Así que por favor, Déjame ser libre de ti)**

_**And please, let me be free**__**  
**__**I can face the truth.**_

**(Y por favor, déjame ser libre****, ****Puedo enfrentar la verdad)**

Enfrentar la verdad…

_**I'm blind to all of your colors**__**  
**__**That used to be rainbow then**_

**(Estoy ciego a todos tus colores****,****  
****Que solía ser un arco iris)**

_**My eyes, where did they go to?**__**  
**__**Why disappear?**_

_**(**_**Mis ojos, ¿dónde han ido?****¿Por qué desaparecieron?)**

Pareciera que esta canción quisiera decirme algo, me estoy volviendo paranoica…

_**It's hard to be all alone**__**  
**__**I never got through your disguise**_

**(Es difícil estar solo****… ****Nunca llegué a través de su disfraz)**

_**I guess I'll just go, and face all my fear**_

_**(**_**Supongo que me iré, y enfrentaré mis miedos)**

¡Rayos!, la letra es demasiado profunda, ¿Cómo es que nunca la había escuchado?

_**So please,**_

_**Let me be free from you…**_

**(Así que por favor, Déjame ser libre de ti)**

_**And please, let me be free**__**  
**__**I can face the truth.**_

**(Y por favor, déjame ser libre****, ****Puedo enfrentar la verdad)**

_**Put down your world**__**  
**__**Just for one night**_

_**(**_**Deja tu mundo****,****Sólo por una noche)**

_**Pick me again**_

**(Elígeme otra vez)**

Si tan solo pudieras elegirme a mí… todo sería distinto.

_**So please,**_

_**Let me be free from you…**_

**(Así que por favor, Déjame ser libre de ti)**

_**And please, let me be free**__**  
**__**I can face the truth.**_

**(Y por favor, déjame ser libre****, ****Puedo enfrentar la verdad)**

I can face the truth… ¡Ja!, ¿Quién canta esta canción?, no pude reconocer su voz, mire por la ventana mientras más canciones se escuchaban, pero aquella canción anterior, por alguna razón quedo plasmada en mi mente, luego la buscaría hasta encontrarla, la letra, la voz y la forma de cantarla me enamoraron.

Baje del autobús y camine en dirección a la universidad, cantando partes de la canción

So please, let me be free from you…- por alguna razón me sentía demasiado identificada- I can face the truth

-¿Ahora qué cantas?

-Tk, no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia

-y como no, si estabas muy concentrada

-de casualidad ¿conoces esa canción?

-no escuche muy bien lo que cantabas, repítela y te puedo contestar

-es algo así: so please, let me be free from you

-¡ah! Claro que la conozco esa canción es de…

-¡CHICOS!, buenos días

-¡Sora!- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

-están sincronizados, ¿Cómo están?

-yo muy bien – no sé de donde salió eso, pero por alguna razón me sentía mejor que antes

-igual, yo siempre estoy feliz

-Tk siempre estás muy feliz, y esta de mas preguntar porque

-jajaja es cierto, de seguro Kari ya le dio tu premio

-¡Mimi!, no digas cosas vergonzosas

-jajajajajajajaja- Sora y yo reímos y luego seguimos el camino fastidiando a Tk

Nos separamos cada uno en dirección al salón correspondiente.

_**[Yamato]**_

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, pues otro día más me desvele y se me hizo complicado despertar, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, un polo de mangas largas color gris, un saco largo color blanco y una bufanda negra, me coloque las botas y agarre el morral y el estuche que contenía a mi guitarra, Salí y baje en dirección al estacionamiento, monte mi moto y Salí rumbo a la universidad, no pasaron más de 9 minutos y llegue a la universidad, estacione la moto y camine rumbo al primer dispensador de café.

-¡Yamato!, escuche tu nuevo single, déjame decirte que me ¡fascinó!

-tonta, esta de mas decir eso, todos sus temas son buenísimos, y hoy te ves increíble

-deja de coquetearle

-tu deja de ser una sobona

-¡chicas! Gracias, me da gusto que les haya gustado, pero no les quito mas su tiempo y me retiro

-oh no nada que ver, siempre hay tiempo para ti

-gracias- camine lo más rápido que pude, no quería seguir escuchando peleas sin sentido, a veces quisiera tener una vida normal y caminar sin tener que ser fotografiado.

Ingrese al salón aun vacio y me senté en el lugar de siempre, saque un libro, mientras esperaba que comience la clase de Gestión de proyectos.

-¡oh!, que casualidad encontrarte acá

-¿ah?

-¿no me recuerdas?, soy Sora, la chica que te mostro el campus

-…-¿Sora?-ah… disculpa ya te recordé ¿cómo te encuentras?

-muy bien, gracias, ¿puedo sentarme?

-claro- retire mi guitarra y la coloque en el suelo- ¿ y qué haces en esta clase?

-mm pues en una semana comienzan los exámenes, no entre la clase pasada y quiero recuperarla, Yamato ¿tú eres hermano de Tk?

-sí, ¿conoces a mi hermano?

-si soy amiga de el por mucho tiempo

-así y ¿cuántas personas almuerzan con ustedes?

-somos ocho, todos nos conocemos de años y es una amistad muy fuerte, y saber que Tk tenía un hermano, nos sorprendió a todos, creo que la única que lo sabía era Kari

-¿ocho?, son muchos

-si, pero tranquilo, todos son muy divertidos, te hablare sobre ellos, Tai es el hermano de Kari, es el más divertido y espontaneo con él nunca te aburrirías, Davis es el pretendiente de Kari

-¿pretendiente?

-sí, es gracioso por mucho tiempo estuvieron en rivalidad por Kari, pero desde que Kari eligió a Tk, Davis se tranquilizo, y bueno el es como Tai pero mucho más despistado, Yolei es la chica más animosa del grupo, ella siempre esta sonriendo y siempre esta de buenas, nunca la veras triste, tiene tantas energías, no te lo imaginas

-por lo visto todos son muy "alegres"

-parece, pero no, Ken es el novio de Yolei y uso el termino novio, porque llevan 4 años de relación, Ken es el más centrado y tranquilo, todo lo contrario de Yolei ; mm bueno a Tk y Kari ya los conoces, y a mí también

-creo falta una persona, has mencionado 7 nombres

-¡cierto!, como olvidarla, Mimi es mi mejor amiga, estudia arquitectura igual que tu, pero va en cuarto ciclo, ella es ahora un poco solitaria, pero es muy divertida y un poco loca

-¿es ahora? ¿Qué le paso? – Mimi, es el nombre de la chica que me hablo Tk

-mm en realidad nadie lo sabe, creo que desde que comenzó su vida independiente maduro, antes era una chica igual que Yolei

-oh, bueno ya se un poco de todos

-sí, ¿vendrás a almorzar con nosotros?

-se lo prometí a Tk, tendré que hacerlo

-no te arrepentirás, prometo que te divertirás mucho

Terminamos la conversación puesto que el profesor ingreso al salón, luego Sora se retiro, y yo fui a mi siguiente clase y así se paso el resto de cursos; Salí en dirección a la cafetería como lo había prometido y busque a mi hermano entre todas las personas, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Guapo, si quieres sienta con nosotras- dijo un grupo de chicas que me desnudaban con la mirada

Ignore lo que dijeron y seguí buscando a mi hermano, hasta encontrarlo, lo visualice sentado con un grupo de personas y me acerque mirando a mi hermano con la intención de que se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Hermanito! Ven – me indico el lugar donde debía sentarme, al lado de el- chicos les presento a mi hermano Yamato

-mucho gusto- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Yamato te presentare a cada uno- fue señalándome a cada uno, hasta que llego a Sora

-yo ya lo conocía- menciono la pelirroja

-es cierto, hace unos días la conocí

Continúo presentándome a cada persona, pero ¿no faltaba alguien?

-falta una persona, pero ya debe estar viendo- comenzaron una plática de la cual no entendía, y me dispuse a concentrarme en lo que almorzaba

-¡Mimi! Eres una desmorona, ¿Dónde estabas?

-disculpa Tk, mi clase duro un poco más de lo esperado

Alce la mirada al escuchar su voz y su nombre, ¿no era la misma chica de la azotea?, le observe hasta que ella tomo asiento, sin notar mi persistente mirada.

-Mimi te quiero presentar a mi hermano

-mucho gusto- dije observándola, y fue cuando ella giro su mirada y me observo sin decir nada

-ah… mucho gusto

_**[Mimi]**_

Gire mi mirada en dirección a la persona que decía ser el hermano de Tk, había esperado mucho tiempo este momento; mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos aleonados color zafiro azul, ¿esa persona no lo conocía antes? ¿El no era el chico dueño de las hojas que patie?

-ah… mucho gusto- fue lo único que me atreví a decir, por alguna razón su mirada hacia que mi cuerpo se estremezca

-mi nombre es Yamato- dijo con una voz melodiosa ¿así era su voz? ¿Por qué me parecía que lo dijo con un tono sexy?

-yo soy Mimi- dije aun con mi mirada anonadada, el simplemente me sonrió, ¿Cómo es que una sonrisa puede ser tan linda? ¿Cómo es que su cara podía parecer tan perfecta?, su nariz era tan perfilada y… ¿Qué hago mirándolo tanto?, ¡Mimi! ¿Qué te sucede?

A si continúo el resto del almuerzo y el platico un poco sobre su vida, como que venía de Francia y por lo que Sora había mencionado él era un cantante muy famoso en Europa y su música estaba tomando una muy buena acogida aquí en Japón.

En realidad él no hablo mucho, por lo que pude notar es una persona introvertida y misteriosa, causando en mi ganas de saber más de él.

-Mimi- me susurro Sora al oído- ya sabes qué hacer

-¿Qué hacer?

-sí y baja la voz, ya sabes, hacerte amiga de él

-ah claro, no lo olvidare

Nos despedimos, puesto que la hora de almuerzo acabo y cada uno tenía que ir a clases, estaba a punto de ir por el pasillo D cuando de pronto…

-Mims

-¿dime Tai?

-ya sabes, no lo olvides

-olvidar ¿Qué?

-lo de tú ya sabes quién

-cierto, no lo olvidare -¡rayos!

-gracias Mims- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo ¿Por qué me tenía que gustar tanto?

Camine tratando de olvidar lo último, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, Tai es el chico que amo y decirle no, es imposible para mi, busque el salón de Modelos de optimización, era un curso de sexto ciclo, pero lo llevaba porque en verano adelante curso, entre al salón y me senté en el único asiento vacío que había, en realidad en Japón se acostumbra pedir permiso a la persona que llego antes, pero por ¡Dios!, siempre me pareció ridículo hacerlo, así que simplemente me senté, sin mirar quien estaba a mi lado, me recosté sobre la carpeta, esperando oír algún reclamo, pero nadie se quejo, alce la mirada y mire a la persona que estaba a mi lado, que al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, estaba muy concentrado mirando el cielo con sus ojos zafiro y…

¡Espera!... el es ¡Yamato!, escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, como si eso pudiera esconderme… pero ¿qué podría decirle?, se que le prometí a Sora hacerme amiga de él, pero también le prometí a Tai averiguar si siente algo por Sora, pero de algún modo tengo que empezar, me levante y me senté correctamente, mire el reloj y aun faltaban 10 minutos para el comienzo de clases, tenía el tiempo suficiente para entablar una conversación con él, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, era ahora o nunca.

-Ho-hola- ¡demonios Mimi no tartamudees!

Giro su cabeza en dirección a mí y me miro, no podría explicar su mirada, porque sus ojos no reflejaban nada.

-Hola, tu eres ¿Mimi?

-si… - ¡genial! Recuerda mi nombre- por lo visto nos toca en el mismo salón - ¡que estúpida!, es obvio que nos toca en el mismo salón, por eso esta acá.

-si… ¿tú no eres de cuarto ciclo?

-¿eh? ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-tu amiga Sora me lo comento

-ah… me preguntaste que hacía en un curso de sexto ciclo ¿verdad?

-si – demonios porque es un chico de pocas palabras

-lo que sucede es que en verano adelante cursos, ¿tú no has adelantado ningún curso?

-me hubiera encantado, pero hace unas semanas acabo mis giras, y como puedes imaginar no me alcanza el tiempo

-debe ser muy cansado todo eso, no tener tiempo, pero también muy interesante viajar por el mundo conocer países y lugares

-si es interesante viajar por el mundo, pero sería genial si pudiera conocerlos, es decir viajo pero solo hago conciertos y no puedo recorrer los lugares

-es una lástima, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta, no te ofendas ¿ok?

-claro, dime

-eh… ¿Qué canciones cantas?, disculpa pero no he escuchado ninguna canción tuya

-jaja… no te disculpes, mi música recién llega a Asia, no he grabado ningún tema en Japonés, solo en inglés y francés

-en ingles, quizás haya escuchado alguna, dime el nombre de una

-mm… Here without you

-no, disculpa estoy desactualizada

-no hay problema

-prometo que cuando llegue a mi casa te buscare en internet

-no es necesario

-claro que sí, porque… -¿Por qué dije eso?- porque eres hermano de Tk y ahora formaras parte del grupo

-bueno, y ¿qué tal te llevas con Tk?

-pues, Tk es como mi hermanito menor- me miro de una manera extraña- jaja si es que yo lo quiero como el hermanito que no tengo, y siempre me saca sonrisas, incluso antes que el comience su relación con Kari, el paraba por todos lados conmigo, éramos inseparables

-entonces Kari te robo a tu "hermanito"

-sí… digo ¡no!

-tranquila no se lo diré a nadie

-gracias, pero me alegra que Tk sea feliz junto a la persona que por mucho tiempo quiso, yo fui su Cupido

-y ¿tu?

-¿yo?

-sí, ¿estás en alguna relación?

-…- ¿qué le puedo decir? Que vivo enamorada de alguien que está enamorado de mi mejor amiga

-oh, no me malinterpretes

-no, no es eso, pero no, no estoy en ninguna relación, lo típico, el Cupido siempre esta solo

-pero eso es solo porque uno lo quiere así – sentí que lo dijo como si supiera mi historia

-y ¿tu?, me imagino que si

-créeme, que no, el poco tiempo que tengo, no me da tiempo de estar en una relación

-para todo hay tiempo

-es cierto, puede haber tiempo para una relación pasajera, pero eso no busco yo

-oh…

Comenzó la clase y por momentos conversamos sobre el tema y sobre la vida, se sentía tan acogedor conversar con él; termino la clase y caminamos en dirección a la salida, nos despedimos con las manos y él se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, camine en dirección a la estación de autobús y me senté a esperar, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero el autobús nunca paso, me quede esperando por unos minutos más, hasta que una moto se estaciono en frente mío…

-¿necesitas transporte?

Levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos zafiro imposible de olvidar…

-claro – sonreí

-toma – me dio el casco y subí a la moto

¿Era el comienzo de una nuevo amistad?...

* * *

**Este capitulo me costo 7 hojas, he escrito tanto, que ya no se que escribir aquí, solo agradecer a todos lo que leen...**

**actualizare en unos días palabrita y como prometí Yama y Mimi ya se conocen *-*, espero les haya gustado, y que tengan una buena semana :)**

**gracias por leerme ... dejen review :3**

**By Min**


	8. Sentimientos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T. (el fic si :3)**

**Nota: copien este enlace /watch?v=QexyFYv5bZk luego de www. You tuve. Com y reprodúzcanlo donde vean el * en el fic. Gracias :D**

* * *

_**[Yamato]**_

-¿Necesitas transporte?... jajajaja – desde cuando me comporto así, ¡Demonios! Esa chica es especial.

Camine dando vueltas por alrededor de la sala, pareciendo un gato tratando de buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero me sentía tan intranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro.

-¿¡Que carajos me pasa!? – me tire encima del mueble tape mi rostro con un cojín, trate de borrar recuerdos de mi mente, pero se me hiso imposible, ¿Cómo es que ella puede sacar mi lado divertido?

***Flash Back* **

**-¿Dónde te dejo?**

**-En Shibuya**

**-¿vienes desde Shibuya?**

**-sí, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?**

**-¿Por qué?, desde Shibuya hasta Hongo, el tiempo es de 40 minutos, ¿no tienes un vehículo?**

**-no… no todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener un Yamaha yzf-r15**

**-error es Yamaha yzf-r1**

**-cállate… cuando uno conduce no debe conversar**

**-jajaja – apreté el acelerador, puesto que no había autos por la carretera**

**-Yamato baja la velocidad**

**-…**

**-¡Yamato te estoy hablando!**

**-…**

**-¡Yamato!**

**-disculpa, pero cuando uno conduce no debe conversar**

**-¡eres un…!**

***Fin del Flash Back***

-jajajajaja… es tan divertido fastidiarla… pero que lastima que sus ojos solo puedan ver a Tai.

_**[Mimi]**_

-Yamato es un tonto, cree que puede fastidiarme ¡ja!... es algo raro, cuando lo vi me pareció un chico misterioso y aburrido, pero creo que es divertido no aburrido divertido, creo que es perfecto para Sora, ósea quien no gustaría de un chico como él, realmente Sora está destinada a estar con él, y Tai podrá fijarse en mí, como siempre debió ser.

Me eche boca abajo y prendí la laptop, tratando de recordar el apellido de Yamato – Tk es Takaishi, pero yo escuche que Yamato tiene un apellido distinto, ¿cómo era? Ishika, Ishita, Ishisa, bah lo buscare en internet.

Escribí su nombre en google y me salieron aproximadamente 17.100.000 resultados… ah era Yamato Ishida, busque sobre su música bajando el cursor obviando las innumerables fotos y páginas sobre "Yamato el hombre perfecto", tratando de encontrar algún enlace de youtube, encontré un enlace con el nombre de Here without you, ¿ese no era el nombre de la canción que me dijo en la mañana?, le di click y espere a que se reproduzca el video.*

_**A Hundred days had made me older **_

_**Since the last that I've saw your pretty face**_

**(Miles de días me han vuelto más viejo, desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro)**

_**A thousand lights had made me colder **_

_**and i don't think i can look at this same**_

**(Miles de luces me han congelado y no creo que lo pueda mirar de la misma manera)**

-Su letra es tan profunda, y su voz me sorprende, ¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado ningún tema de él?

_**But all the miles had separate**_

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**(Pero todas las millas se separan, ellas desaparecen ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro)**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still on my lonely mind**_

**(Estoy aquí sin ti nena, pero tú sigues en mi mente solitaria)**

_**I think about you baby**_

_**and i dream about you all the time**_

**(Pienso en ti nena y sueño contigo en cada momento)**

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

**(Estoy aquí sin ti nena, pero tú sigues conmigo en mis sueños y esta noche**

**Somos solos tú y yo)**

-siento que su voz la he escuchado antes… ¿podría ser?- busque entre los videos relacionados, quizás sea él quien cantaba la canción que escuche en el autobús, busque entre todas las canciones, tratando de no distraerme escuchando sus letras pero ¡rayos! Yamato tenía buenas canciones y una voz que… mejor seguiré buscando, continúe mi búsqueda, y como era de esperarse, la encontré… así que Yamato cantaba esa canción, creo que me convertiré en una fan mas, pero claro el no lo debe saber…

Me pase el resto del día escuchando y descargando canciones de Yamato; me asegurare de que Sora no escuche nunca las canciones de mi ipod.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular, vi la pantalla… una llamada de Kari.

-¿Hola?

-Mimi, me alegra que contestes

-Hola kari, ¿sucede algo?

-no nada, solo llamaba para decir que vi algo muy interesante

-¿algo interesante?... mm ¿Tk desnudo?

-¡Mimi!, no digas cosas como esas, tu mente trabaja muy rápido

-jajaja pero sería interesante, en fin ¿qué fue lo que vistes?

-para empezar nunca veras a mi Tk desnudo, no te lo permitiría

-jajaja tu no me lo permitirás, pero Tk si

-eres un enferma, y volvamos a lo que te quería decir

-tú te desvías sola, ya dime

-hoy te vi con Yamato conversando

-sí, ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

-no eso nada, pero luego de casualidad camine por el mismo camino que iban y vi que te fuiste con Yamato en su moto

-¿casualidad?, Kari no veas cosas donde no las hay

-¿A dónde te llevó?

-a mi casa, ¡a donde más!

-¿a su depa? Interesante y ¿qué hicieron?

-dije que a mi casa

-ah lo hicieron en tu casa

-¡Kari!, solo me dejo en mi casa y luego se fue

-¿enserio?

-Kari no se qué esperabas que pase, pero sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de tu hermano

-pero Yamato es un buen partido

-para Sora, no para mi

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sora en esto?

-Sora está interesada en el

-pero… ¡Sora no puede fijarse en el!

-¿Por qué no?

-porque, porque… si empiezas una relación con Yamato estaremos ligadas a estar juntas siempre, ósea yo con Tk y tú con Yamato

-¿no sería mejor yo con tu hermano?

-amiga, tú conoces los sentimientos de Tai

-pero yo aun tengo las esperanzas, se que Tai y yo terminaremos juntos

-a veces me sorprende que seas tan obstinada, ¿qué es lo que hiso que te guste tanto Tai?, aun no puedo comprenderlo

-es una larga historia Kari, de la cual no quiero hablar ahora

-bueno, entonces solo diré que Yamato es la persona perfecta para olvidar a Tai

-no usare a Yamato para olvidar a nadie

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no estoy interesada en el

-pero él es sexy y canta precioso, tienen muchas cosas en común, tu también cantas y a Yamato le gusta la cocina al igual que a ti

-error, es repostería

-vamos dale una oportunidad a Yamato

-¿darle una oportunidad?, ¿acaso el está interesado en mi?

-bueno en realidad no, pero podrían conocerse

-dejemos de hablar de él, entiende a MI ME GUSTA TAI, Y NO LO CAMBIARE POR NADA DEL MUNDO

-son igual de tercos, le pedí a Yamato que te invite a salir y no acepto

-¿QUE COSA?

-es que…

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTES A HACER ESO!

-sabes que te quiero ¿no?

-no me cambies de tema

-es que los dos están muy solitos…

-¡a mí no me interesa si el esta solito! Y déjame decirte que lo dudo

-no enserio si esta solito

-¡No Hikari!, que vergüenza, ¡el habrá pensado que me muero por el!

- tranquila, el nos pregunto si estabas interesada en él y le dijimos que no

-¿nos? ¿Tk también está metido en esto?

-Uy, creo que se acaba mi línea tu tu tu, no te escucho, tu tu tu, te veo mañana, piiiiiiii…

-¡Kari!

-…

-¡DEMONIOS! Como se atrevió a hacer eso…

Tire el celular, me levante de la cama y camine e dirección a la ventana, por alguna razón me sentía extraña, en realidad debería sentirme ¿mal?, Kari me quiere buscar "pareja" y Tai está muy interesado en Sora, y conociéndome debería estar tirada en mi cama abrazando mi almohada y mirando la foto que se encuentra debajo de ella, pero no me sentía así, yo sentía ¿tranquilidad?, era como un sentimiento igual a cuando buscas algo sin cesar, y lo encuentras, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué fue lo que encontré?

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo 8! que emociòn :3... en realidad debio ser mas corto pero no se que me sucedio, estos dìas he estado con ganas de escribir(creo), bueno ustedes juzgen :D ... queria agradecer a:**

_**NozomiiCleito gracias por tus reviews y no te preocupes, me alegra que te este gustando el trama; estoy leyendo tu fic esta genial lml, espero subas pronto el chap. 8.**_

_**Anxelin gracias por leer, espero este capitulo te guste. Te agradesco por tu review.  
**_

_**Marina garcia gracias tu review y muy pronto comenzara el romance entre Yama y Mimi, gracias por leerme :)  
**_

_**Mimato love, mmm si eres la persona que creo , gracias por leerme XD enserio!  
**_

_**Me emociona que mas perosnas esten leyendo mi fic, eso me da animos a seguir escribiendo :3  
**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews 3  
**_

_**By Min  
**_


	9. Brote

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Mimi]**

-Sigo pensando que deberías pintar este casco de rosa

-y yo pienso que estás loca

-¿Por qué? Si el casco es prácticamente mío, siempre lo uso yo

-Ja… eso crees tu

-mira no me importa cuántas chicas se trepen en tu moto, pero como yo soy la única decente el casco es mío y lo quiero rosa

-¿disculpa insinúas que me meto con chicas asequibles?

-no lo insinuó, te lo estoy diciendo

-me ofendes Tachikawa

-oww Yama se enfado

-soy Yamato no "Yama"

-Yama suena más lindo; pero hablando enserio lo quiero ¡rosa!

-¡nunca!

-un día lo pintare y tú no te darás cuenta

-oh si claro, ¿pero te imaginas a Tk usando el casco rosa?

-jajaja se vería tan… jajajaja, me había olvidado que el también lo usaba

-ves, no solo "chicas asequibles" suben

-bah, igual será rosa

-ya bájate, llegamos

-no podrías ser más tierno Yamato

-no pidas mucho

-claro no debo pedir imposibles, en cambio Tai en una situación como esta me diría "Puedes bajar princess"

-y ya empezó con su "Tai", mejor me voy, hasta mañana "Princess"

-que sarcástico eres Yama, te espero mañana a las 7

-¿Qué? ¿Yo porque tendría que venir?

-¿Cómo que porque? Tienes que recogerme para ir a la universidad

-¿disculpa? Yo mañana tengo clases a las 9 y de mi depa son solo 15 minutos

-pues igual tienes que venir

-que venga tu Tai, adiós

-¡7 en punto! Estaré controlando el tiempo

Hizo una mueca muy común en él y se fue, era tan divertido pasar el día con "Yama", si Yama es la forma en que lo llamo, sé que no le gusta pero esa es la idea.

Ha pasado exactamente dos meses desde que nos conocimos y no sé como pasó pero nuestra amistad creció muy rápido, tanto así que he empezado a pasar mucho tiempo con él, claro que mi plan de "ayudar a Tai-Sora" sigue en marcha, y en cierta parte ayudo a los dos, aunque más a Sora obviamente.

Entre a mi departamento y coloque mi mochila en el mueble, el reloj marcaba la 11:45, normalmente llegaba a casa a las 7, pero desde que comenzó mi amistad con "Yama", llegar temprano no era una opción.

**DO YOU HEAR ME, IM TALKING TO YOU ACROSS THE WATER- **Escuche el timbre del celular, una llamada de Yamato, esa era el timbre que puse cuando el llame.

-¿Yama-kun?

-que no me digas así Tachikawa

- te hablo con dulzura y te quejas, se nota que te falta cariño

-jodete cría

-no soy una niña, te hablare como tú me hablas, ¿Qué quieres?

-j'aime bien princess

-no me hables en francés y dime a que se debe tu llamada

-solo quería fastidiarte antes de dormir

-¿me vas a dar las buenas noches?

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso – a veces el era tan ¿tierno?

-¿por qué no puedes ser expresivo?, solo di lo que quieres decir, no es tan complicado

-… buenas noches Tachikawa

-buenas noches Ishida, gracias por llamar solo para eso

-pues dijiste que tus padres te daban las buenas noches pero desde que te mudaste a Japón todo era diferente

-lo sé… eres muy especial Yama

-Ja… prometo que lo hare siempre

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

-mira lo estas prometiendo, pase lo que pase no puedes dejar de hacerlo, incluso hasta cuando me case y tenga nietos

-jajaja, si lo hare

-si no lo cumples te volverás el hombre más feo del planeta, te quedaras solterón y criaras 30 gatos

-uy que miedo, lo cumpliré

-Ok eso espero, ah te espero mañana a las 7, no lo olvides

-jodete buenas noches

-jajajaja ¡te espero!

Colge y le puse alarma al celular, conociendo a Yamato no vendría a recogerme y tendría que levantarme temprano y tomar el bus.

Me coloque mi bata de dormir y me dirigí a mi litera, mañana seria un largo día, por alguna razón sentía que sería así.

**[Yamato]**

5:40, desperté y me camine en dirección al baño, aun el sueño no se me quitaba y esa sería la única forma, me di un baño de 40 minutos, me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar algo ligrero, mientras más antes salga de casa era mejor, conociendo a Tachikawa ella creería que no iré a recogerla, y seguro saldrá antes a tomar el bus.

Salí de casa era aun 6:25, y tan solo me tomaría 25 minutos llegar hasta allá, aun sigo pensando que hare hasta que den las nueve, todo esto no significa que sienta algo por Tachikawa, simplemente es alguien especial.

Puse en marcha la moto y me dirigí hacia su casa, el día era tranquilo y los autos avanzaban con normalidad, frene de improvisto, había olvidado algo muy importante, mi guitarra… gire en dirección a mi hogar, estacione y subí a recoger mi guitarra, monte la moto nuevamente y di rumbo, aun tenía tiempo suficiente, pero aun así decidí acelerar, 6:35 llegaría a tiempo, puesto que la circulación de los autos era normal; me detuve para dejar cruzar a unos niños que crucen la pista.

6:45 para ante un semáforo que empezaba a marcar amarillo, aun podía cruzar pero decidí esperar.

6:55 baje un poco la velocidad, alce la mirada y vi que algunas nubes comenzaban a invadir el cielo.

6:57 estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Mimi, seguí el camino, hasta pasar por la estación de autobús, y como lo había imaginado ella estaba ahí pero… no estaba sola, el chico que la acompañaba ¿era Tai?, decidí acercarme, yo venía a recoger a Mimi y no me había dado la molestia de venir hasta acá por las puras.

Me acerque un poco más, pero Mimi subía a un auto, al auto de Tai y se alejaban rápidamente.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera olvidado mi guitarra, si no hubiera regresado por ella, si no me hubiera dado la molestia de dejar cruzar primero a aquellos niños, si no hubiera parado ante el semáforo y si no hubiera bajado la velocidad para mirar el cielo?

¿Quizás ella estaría aquí conmigo?... en realidad no sería algo que me importe, al final Mimi está enamorada de Tai, pero…

¿Por qué me fastidia saber que se fue con él?¿por qué carajos se me llena de rencor saber que no llegue antes?

Una gota callo en mi nariz, y rápidamente mas gotas cayeron encima de mío. Apreté los puños y trate de borrar todo esto que sentía.

Este sentimiento lo conocía, pero no podía ser cierto, imposible, yo no podía estar sintiendo esto, quizás solo me fastidiaba la idea de haber venido hasta acá para nada.

Exacto eso era… encendí la moto y acelere, en dirección…

¿A mi casa?... solo sé que conduje hacia donde mi mente me llevaba.

¿Mi mente?... o mi ¿corazón?...

* * *

**¡Hola! Si sé que es un capitulo muy chiquito, pero es que para el siguiente tengo muchas ideas en mente y prometo que será mejor, se que yo actualizo rápido, pero ya comenzaron mis clases y el tiempo es lo que me falta, pero aun así seguiré escribiendo, no dejare de escribir hasta terminar este fic*-*.**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

_**Ofelia de ishida, dear es uno de los review mas lindo que me han escrito desde que me uní a fanfiction, muchas gracias por decir que eres dan de mi fic :3, me emociona que te guste mucho y prometo mejorar, pues aun soy nivel pollito, gracias por tu review y espero te guste más este fic, si tienes alguna sugerencia dimela. Muhcas gracias :D**_

_**Mimato love gracias amiga :3 , se quién eres y la canción del capítulo 8 es de3 doors down buscalo la melodía es genial lml, gracias por tu review :3**_

**Me da emoción que mas personas estén leyendo, Prometo mejorar palabrita.**

**AH! Una cosa mas.. únanse a la Pagina en facebook: Yo prefiero el Mimato en Digimon.**

**Es 100% Mimato :3, yo soy la Admin Min, también hay un fanart que hice, espero les guste.**

**Gracias.**

**By Min**


	10. Play

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Mimi]**

Me encontraba parada en la estación de bus; como lo había imaginado Yamato no vendría por mí. Aun no estoy en su lista de "realmente importante" como para que se dé la molestia de venir temprano por mí, quizás seamos amigos y pareciera que somos muy "unidos", pero él no es del tipo Best Friends forever, el que opina sobre tu nuevo corte de cabello o por más que te tengas unos kilitos de mas, te miente diciendo que estas en el peso ideal, el mas bien es del tipo de amigos que te dice las cosas en la cara, el que te dice que tienes un grano y que te queda bonito pero claro "sarcásticamente", pero también es del tipo de amigo que llega a conocerte realmente, el que saca tu verdadero "yo". Sé que muchos creen que soy una chica "Inocente" y no saben cuánto odio eso, pero Yamato tan solo me conoces unos meses y ha llegado a conocerme interiormente.

El clima se encontraba frió y por lo gris de las nubes se aproximaría una gran lluvia, y como lo esperaba de mi, olvide el paraguas, digamos que no soy una chica muy precavida, solo llevo lo necesario, y un paraguas no se encuentra en esa lista.

Eran 6:54, el bus llegaba a las 7 en punto; aun tenia las esperanzas de que Yamato venga, pero debo ser realista es no sucedería, me abrase a mi misma por la gran ráfaga de viento, que me obligo a cerrar los ojos, aun los tenia cerrados hasta que escuche el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente mío o quizás una moto… Yamato había venido por mí. Abrí los ojos con las ganas de ver aquella cabellera rubia y sedosa que tanto envidiaba.

-Yam-Tai…

-Hola Mims

-Hola Tai, emm… ¿ya te dieron tu permiso de conducir?

-por supuesto princess estas hablando con Tai, que no puedo conseguir yo

-jaja Tai, ya no te crezcas

-que mala, ahora por decir eso no te llevare en mi auto nuevo

-puedes irte el bus llega en 4 minutos

-¡oye! Vine por ti - ¿escuche bien? Tai dijo que vino ¿por mi?

-¿enserio?

-¡claro! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te prometí? - ¡Como olvidarlo!, espere ansiosa este día

-no, como se me olvidaría

-bueno entonces sube, serás la primera chica en subir – la primera y debo ser la ultima grr

-oh gracias – Tai me abrió la puerta del asiento copiloto, coloque mi morral y me dispuse a subir, pero antes de hacerlo mire por última vez por el camino que siempre llegaba Yamato.

-¿sucede algo?

-ah… no

Subí al auto, y mire a Tai, era tan linda persona, indudablemente era el chico perfecto para mí.

-Mims ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ya la estás haciendo

-jajaja ¿oye desde cuando das ese tipo de respuestas?

-disculpa, es que normalmente Yamato responde así

-bueno, no imites las actitudes de otros, tú tienes que seguir siendo una chica muy linda - ¿me dijo linda?

-disculpa, ¿pero que querías preguntarme?

-justamente se trata de Yamato

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Mims, se que yo te pedio averiguar si él siente algo por Sora – creo que no me va a gustar esta conversación – y no sé si él siente algo por ella, pero yo solo te pedí que averigües no que te enfrasques en una relación con el – espera no es lo que esperaba que dijera, me parece o ¿esta celoso?

-¿estás celoso?

-no, pero Mimi tu sabes que te quiero muchísimo y déjame decirte que no paso a Yamato, no creo que él sea un chico de tu tipo…

-Tai…

-déjame terminar, mira Mimi tu eres una chica muy soñadora, correcta y aunque seas impulsiva, eres el tipo de chica… mm "Inocente"

-¿inocente? – ¿enserio piensas eso de mi?

-si princess, a diferencia Yamato me parece un chico frio y calculador, por lo visto le gusta estar solo y se nota que es muy aburrido, también tu sabes que es un cantante de rock y tu sabes cómo son esas personas, solo buscan divertirse.

-Tai…

-Mimi déjame terminar

-no, ahora escúchame tu, déjame aclararte que Yamato no es como tú lo estas pintando, quizás sea cierto que es frio, pero no lo juzgues antes de conocerlo, el no es un "Don Juan" si eso estas tratando de decir, el respeta mucho a las mujeres y no porque sea un "rockero" signifique que juegue con las mujeres y creo que deberías darte el tiempo de conocerlo antes de decir esas cosas de él

-tranquila no te exaltes, disculpa si te molesta que haya hablado así de él, pero para mí el es así, y si te digo estas cosas es porque te quiero Mimi y no quiero que nadie juegue con tus sentimientos

-Tai, gracias pero conoce primero a Yamato

-¿te gusta mucho no?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yamato es solo mi amigo, nada más que eso, estas confundiendo las cosas

-¿segura?

-sí, más que segura el no es el chico que me gusta

-¿así? ¿Entonces quién es?

-ah.. no-no-no te lo puedo decir

-¿Por qué no?

-porque… eh solo es un gusto, no es nada importante

-bueno, luego te obligare a decírmelo, pero me alegra que no sientas nada por Yamato

-¿Por qué no te cae?

-no se, siento que nos va a traer problemas

-¿problemas?

-sí, es que tiene el aura de un chico casa problemas y además desde que llego pasas mucho tiempo con él, y ya me dejaste de lado

-no digas eso, solo él es divertido y me la paso bien

-¿estás diciendo que yo no soy divertido y que te aburres conmigo? – lo dijo colocando una carita de borrego triste

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, tú eres el más divertido Tai, eres el más genial

-gracias, me agrada saber que soy mejor que Ishida, ya llegamos – estaciono el auto y bajo para abrirme la puerta – puedes bajar princess

-gracias - cerró la puerta y caminamos en dirección al campus

-¿a qué hora terminan tus clases hoy?

-a las 1 ¿por?

-yo igual, entonces nos vamos juntos, te veo luego princess – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-hasta luego Tai - sonreí tocando mi mejilla besada por Tai

Camine por el campus con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, tarareando una canción de no sé quién y saludando a todos los que pasaban. ¿Este día podría mejorar? Tai se puso celoso de Yamato y hoy nos iremos juntos. Moría por contarle todo esto a Yama, me encantara ver su cara de sorpresa.

Continúe el camino ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor, mi felicidad era tan grande que era inmune a todo tipo de cosas, hoy nada cambiaría mi estado de ánimo.

-hola Tachikawa – espera ¿era la voz de?

-Yamato, ¡Yama! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – me pare de puntillas acercando a darle un beso en la mejilla, acto que el rechazo alejando su rostro de mi - ¿sucede algo?

-no, ¿Por qué?

-porque te alejaste, ¿estás molesto? ¿Te paso algo?

-no Tachikawa, iré a caminar hasta que comience mis clases adiós – sujete su brazo impidiendo que siga su camino

-¿Qué sucede Yamato? – soltó el agarre y siguió su camino

-nada Tachikawa – lo vi alejar con las manos en los bolsillos ¿Qué es lo que pudo sucederle? Creo que debería buscar Tk

Aun mis clases comenzaban en 30 minutos, así que camine hasta la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación, subí hasta el 5to piso, buscando el salón de Tk, mire por el vidrio de la puerta y hay estaba sentado sobre la carpeta conversando con un grupo de personas quien sabe que. Era muy de Tk hacer amigos muy fácil, ¿cómo es que Yamato no es así?

Toque la puerta esperando a que Tk voltee a verme, me miro y le hice señas para que salga, me recosté en la pared esperándolo.

-Mimi hola, ¿a qué se debe tu visita por acá?

-oh quería saber algo

-oh bueno pero antes ¿sabes donde esta mi hermano? Necesito que me lleve a un lugar luego

-Lo acabo de ver hace unos minutos, no se que hace tan temprano por acá y por lo visto esta enfadado

-¿lo acabas de ver?... pero ¿el no fue a recogerte hoy?

-¿recogerme?

- él me dijo que hoy iría por ti, lo llame temprano para saber si podía ir por mí, y me comento que estaba cerca a tu casa

-¿fue por mi?

-espera, ¿no viniste con mi hermano?

-no, hoy Tai me trajo

-Entonces creo saber porque está enfadado

-yo también, pero no era para que se moleste por tonterías

-bueno yo también me enfadaría si me despierto muy temprano para ir por alguien y que termine yéndose con otro

-Tk no ayudas, yo no pensé que el iría por mi

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no soy muy importante para el

-lo conoces muy poco Mimi, mejor ve a disculparte

-lose, gracias por ayudarme

-en realidad no hice nada, hasta luego Mimi

-hasta luego Tk

Salí corriendo de la facultad, ahora entendía porque el humor de Yamato, el en realidad había ido por mí, bueno en parte no es mi culpa ¿no?

Camine por toda la facultad de ingeniería, pero no lo encontré, tuve que regresar a mi salón puesto que mi hora de clase había comenzado.

Salí de clases eran las 12:50, camine lentamente tratando de visualizar a Yamato. Mi larga búsqueda por fin tuvo éxito lo encontré en el parqueo de autos.

-Yamato

-dime – dijo sin voltear a verme

-Yamato mírame – giro y clavo sus fríos ojos, su mirada era tan fuerte y sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento- se que estas enfadado conmigo

-yo no…

-por favor escúchame, en realidad yo no creí que irías por mí, y me sorprendió saber que fuiste, discúlpame si te hice ir hasta allá por nada

-yo no estoy enfadado

-si lo estas, no necesitas ocultarlo, quizás también influye que estas despierto desde muy temprano y tu humor se puso pesado

-¿y cómo no? Me desperté temprano para llegar a tu casa a las 7, si te ibas a ir con Tai simplemente no me hubieras pedido que te traiga

-no Yama, Tai se apareció yo no le dije que vaya por mi

-da igual, ¿eso es todo?

-Yamato, no quiero que te vayas estando aun molesto conmigo, se que estas cansado, pero me sentiré mal si te vas y no me disculpas- bajo la mirada y me dio la espalda, al parecer eso significaba un no, agache la cabeza y solté un suspiro, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero…

-Tranquila Tachikawa – dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello, alce la mirada buscando su rostro, el estaba mirando para su izquierda tratando de ocultar, ¿sonrojo?

-oh Yama

-¿ya acabaste tus clases?

-si

-entonces te llevo

-ah… no es que

-Mims Te estaba buscando –dijo Tai corriendo

-Tai…

-¿Qué haces acá? Te busque en la facultad de arquitectura y me dijeron que te vieron salir, estaba preocupado pronto comenzara a llover… ah Hola Yamato no me percate de tu presencia

-Hola

-¿bueno Mims nos vamos?

-eh… -gire a ver a Yamato

-yo ya me iba, adiós – coloco su casco y monto su moto

-maneja con cuidado –asintió con la cabeza y comenzó la marcha lo mire irse hasta verlo desaparecer en la esquina

-¿nos vamos?

-si…

Subí al auto y me coloque el cinturón, observaba por la ventana como las gordas gotas de lluvia caían.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-estas muy callada princess

-no es nada, solo estoy cansada

El camino a casa fue muy corto, y el silencio que invadía dentro del auto era demasiado incomodo, llegando al destino baje del auto y me dispuse a despedirme de Tai

-hasta mañana Tai

-hasta mañana Mims, mañana vengo por ti

-claro ¿también me traerás?

-claro iremos los tres

-¿tres?

-si Sora también vendrá

-oh… que bueno

**[Yamato]**

Monte la moto, tratando de largarme lo más antes posible de ese lugar.

-Maneja con cuidado – Dijo Mimi, a lo que yo simplemente asentí, poniendo en marcha mi moto

Como es que Tachikawa puede estar tan enamorada de Yagami, el chico no la ve nada más que como una amiga y ella lleva 5 años sintiendo lo mismo por él. Y eso es lo que me fastidia de Yagami, según lo que dicen él no se ha dado cuenta, pero que a mí no me joda, Mimi es demasiado obvia y no ¿darse cuenta?

Llegue a casa y tire mis cosas al mueble, el reloj marcaba 1:30, era demasiado temprano para estar en casa. Si no fuera porque mi banda se dio un descanso, ahora estaría en algún País.

Desde que llega a Japón mi vida se tranquilizo completamente, las fans acá no son tan "pegajosas" , se siente tan bien tener tranquilidad y paz, como poder llegar a casa y no tener que esquivar chicas e incluso chicos con hormonas descontroladas que tratan de besarte o quitarte algo de encima.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras que mi mente vagaba entre canciones que aun estaban pendientes en escribir.

Fue un éxito tratar de conciliar el sueño, mi mente se encontraba muy relajada y el silencio inundaba mi habitación.

Brrrrrr brrrr- un extraño sonido causo que abriera mis ojos-brrrrr brrrr- gire mi cabeza en dirección al velador al costado de mi cama, era mi celular.

Estire mi brazo con la intención de alcanzar mi celular, mire la pantalla era una llamada de… ¿Sora?

-¿Hola?

-Yamato, espero no haber interrumpido nada

-no nada ¿Cómo estás?

-bien como siempre, ¿tu?

-igual

-bueno a lo que te llamaba, este quería pedirte un favor

-¿un favor? Dime

-eh bueno tu sabes que Tai tiene auto nuevo ¿verdad?

-eh… si

-bueno se ofreció a llevarme y en realidad prefiero no ir con el

-¿Por qué?

-es que también ira Mimi y quiero que vayan solos, imagino que tu ya debes saber lo que siente por él

-claro, pero que es lo que quieres pedirme

-Pues, espero digas que si…

* * *

Salí a correr era la rutina de todas las noches, me encontraba muy concentrado perdido entre canciones, hasta que el vibrador de mi celular interrumpió.

-maldito celular- lo saque de mi bolsillo- Hola

-Yama

-Mimi

-si soy yo, ¿Qué haces? Espera no me digas seguro estas corriendo

-acertaste

-I win, Yama ¿mañana vienes por mi? A la hora de siempre pero quiero que seas…

-no puedo

-¿no puedes? ¿Por qué? No me digas que sigues molesto

-no Mimi, tengo otras cosas que hacer

-oh bueno, comprendo

-te veo mañana

-claro, hasta mañana Yamato

Colgué y guarde el celular, ¿Qué la recoja? ¿Tai no iría por ella? Bueno yo ya tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Llegue a casa y me di un baño de agua helada, aun era invierno, pero esa es la mejor forma de relajar el cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero cuando Salí el reloj marcaba la 1. Me vestí y me recosté sobre mi cama, mire el techo, se podía sentir la presencia de la soledad cuando el silencio se escuchaba interrumpido por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

Era el momento perfecto, pero había algo que debía hacer antes.

**[Mimi]**

No se cuantas veces mire mi celular, en realidad esperaba algo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sentada con el celular en manos, la pantalla del celular marcaba 1:10 am, se que ya era muy tarde para esperar algo; quizás el ya se encontraba dormido, mañana tendríamos clases muy temprano y despertar se hacía complicado.

Deje el celular a un lado de mi, mientras que yo me estiraba y tapaba mi rostro con la almohada, quise conciliar el sueño, pero a quien voy a mentir sentía que faltaba algo muy importante, mire el celular, 1:12, ¿tan solo había pasado 2 minutos?, como es que el tiempo se hace una eternidad, tire la almohada al piso y mire el celular por última vez, me frustraba saber que no había nada, tire el celular, cayendo al borde de la cama, para que esperar más, no llegaría nada.

Brrrrrr- de pronto sentí que algo vibraba-brrrrrr-alce la mirada en dirección donde había quedado el celular- brrrr- lentamente vi como caía lentamente al compas del vibrador-¡Noooo!- y luego me vi dando un atlético volantín tratando de detener la caída, pero al menos no solo cayo el celular si no yo también.

-Maldito celular- mire el celular apagado por la caída, apreté el botón de encendido y aun tirada en el suelo espere que se prenda completamente; un mensaje nuevo era lo que me indicaba la pantalla… ¿Sera qué?, emocionada me dirigí a buzón de entrada.- **QUIERES SABER QUE TE DEPARA EL AMOR… **-¡FUCK! Estúpidos mensajes- apreté opciones y elimine el mensaje, era definitivo el no enviaría ningún mensaje.

Brrrrr- va otro mensaje ahora de que, apreté abrir….

**BUENAS NOCHES TACHIKAWA. YAMATO**

Sonreí… eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, para estar a la hora en la estación de bus, me había arreglado un poco más que otros días, hoy iría con Tai nuevamente y aunque también este Sora, yo tenía que estar mejor que ella.

6:58 era la hora exacta, me senté en la banca a esperar. 7:05 no había ni un rastro de él, quizás se haya quedado dormido, pero no creo que demore en llegar. 7:15 quizás ya era muy tarde, pero sé que el llegara, el no me dejaría plantada ¿no? 7:20 en total ya habían pasado 3 buses, pero aun tenía la esperanza que el llegue.

-Mims discúlpame por la demora, enserio discúlpame

-Tai… ya son 7:20, ¿Qué paso?

-tranquila nada malo, fui a recoger a Sora pero Nadia habría, toque muchas veces, porque imagine que se quedo dormida y espere, pero nada

-¿te quedaste a esperarla?

-sí, me parece extraño que no este

-pudiste haberme llamado

-oh, sí disculpa, es que tenía mi mente en otro lado… pero ¿vamos?

-claro – subí al auto de mala gana

-oye cambia de cara, prometo que no te hare esperar nunca mas

-eso espero

-oye, confía en mi tonta

-está bien – lose era difícil decirle no

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, conversamos cosas triviales, algunas risas, carcajadas. Llegamos, estaciono el auto y luego me abrió la puerta para bajar, el era un chico muy caballeroso, Baje y espere que saque todas sus cosas, miraba a Tai, hasta que escuche el típico sonido que hace una moto, alce la mirada y pude divisar un casco negro, sobre una moto negra… Era Yamato, pero no estaba solo, venia con una chica que usaba el casco plateado… corrección MI CASCO PLATEADO. Estaciono la moto y ayudo aquella chica a bajar, espere a que la susodicha se quite el casco.

-sucede algo princess

-ah… nada Tai

-¿Qué tanto miras?, ah es Yamato, mira a llegado con...

-Sora…

* * *

**Hola luego de una semana actualizo creo, aunque solo tenga un review :c, igual tengo que seguir con el fic, quizás haya personas que no tiene un cuenta en fanfiction por lo tanto no me escriben. (ojala sea así u.u)**

**¡Bueno! igual aun tengo mucho que escribir palabrita :3, espero les guste este cap., agradesco a:**

**Mimato por tu review, bueno ya actualice pedido concedido XD, gracias por leerme linda o lindo (:**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen. :)**

**By Min**


	11. 14 de Febrero

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Mimi]**

No sabía con certeza, no estaba segura, pero al mencionar su nombre, el timbre de mi voz tenía una pisca de decepción. No tenía sentido, simplemente me quede estática, mirando como ella le devolvía el casco que anteriormente dije era mío, y como el formaba en sus labios una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

-¿Qué hace Sora con él?

Gire la vista hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, por un momento había olvidado la presencia de Tai.

- no sé- mi respuesta fue cortante, mi mente se encontraba concentrada en lo que mis ojos veían.

-iré a averiguarlo – ¿averiguarlo? Eso fue lo que él dijo, no sé si era mi mente o mi corazón el que también quería saber que hacían ellos dos juntos, pero mis sentidos me decían que no lo deje ir.

-no –sujete su muñeca, acto por el cual el giro su cabeza y su rostro mostraba pregunta- no tiene caso que vayas, si quieres saberlo, yo le preguntare luego a Sora, vamos a clases Tai.

-claro –su respuesta fue dudosa, pero camino a mí costado hacia el campus manteniendo su vista en dirección a aquella pareja.

Caminábamos, sin decirnos nada y por el gesto que el mantenía en el rostro era muy claro que se encontraba pensando en algo, o más bien en alguien. Ignore las suposiciones que tenia, puesto que yo me encontraba igual, ¿Yamato con Sora? En realidad el nunca me había mencionado que tuviera una "amistad" tan cercana con ella, es decir no tendría porque decírmelo, pero somos amigos cercanos ¿cierto?

-¿Tú crees que entre ellos dos exista algo?

-¿ah?

-ósea ellos estén saliendo – dijo aquello con un tono de fastidio.

-no lo creo

-¿por qué no?

-porque soy amiga de Sora, creo que ella me lo hubiera comentado, además Yamato también es cercano a mí, me lo hubiera confirmado – "creo"

-tienes razón

-pero, ¿habría algo de malo en que ellos salieran? – no sé cómo salió esa pregunta, era claro que para él habría algo de malo.

-pues… me gusta Sora, pero si ella quiere salir con otra persona ¿Qué podría hacer?- eso era lo que yo quería escuchar ¿no?

-tienes razón- sonreí y alce la vista, ocasionando que Tai me mirase a los ojos- prométeme algo

-¿Qué cosa princess?

-si Sora empieza una relación con alguien distinto a ti… olvidaras los sentimientos que tienes por ella.

Agacho la cabeza y caminamos varios segundos, quizás fue muy tonto haber dicho aquello, pero mis sentimientos reinaban – Tai discul…

-Te lo prometo princess – dijo aquello con una sonrisa muy tierna

-es promesa…

**[Yamato]**

Entre al salón, hoy era miércoles y el primer curso me tocaba en el mismo salón de Mimi, la busque con la mirada, pero sin éxito, pues ella no se encontraba ahí, me senté en una carpeta vacía, colocando mi morral en el asiento contiguo dando a entender que alguien se sentaría, mire mi celular, tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de clases y ella aun no llegaba. Decidí escribirle un mensaje: **¿DONDE ESTAS?** ; Quizás se había quedado dormida.

-A tu lado – escuche su voz muy cerca a mi oído, gire la cabeza y la vi apoyada en la carpeta de atrás con una sencilla sonrisa.

-prácticamente no estás a mi lado, si no a tras

-cállate, buenos días – dijo aquello, quitando mi morral y sentándose en el lugar que había apartado.

-¿por qué llegas tarde? Tú siempre eres muy puntual

-oh pues, a Tai se le hiso algo tarde

-era de esperarse

-lo que sucedió fue que Tai primero fue a recoger a Sora, pero ella no estaba, porque ALGUIEN ya había ido por ella

-mmm

-¿mmm?

-¿qué sucede?

-¿Cómo que sucede? Tú fuiste a recoger a Sora

-ah es cierto…

-¿solo dirás eso?

-¿que mas debería decir? –era divertido molestar a Tachikawa

-¡eres un idiota! ¿Estás saliendo con Sora?

-¿de dónde sacas eso?

-porque la recogiste

-ella es amiga mía, no le veo nada malo hacerlo, ¿además no te conviene eso?

-¿convenirme? – ¿cómo es que la lógica de Mimi procesa las cosas tan lento?

-tonta… no estás muy "enamorada" de Taichi, pues que yo recoja a Sora te conviene, pasas más tiempo a solas con él, y podrías tratar de "seducirlo"

-calla Ishida, ¿seducirlo? Claro que no

-pues si sigues siendo la "amiguita" te quedaras en la Zona friends

-¿ah?

-bah… eres muy lenta

-jaja que gracioso

-shh… ya comenzó las clases

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Salí de clases con Tachikawa, en dirección a la cafetería, compramos unos cafés y buscamos una mesa.

-¿Cómo es que no tenían crema? Nadie puede vender café si no tiene crema

-no todos son fanáticos del dulce

- pues yo amo el café con crema

-bah tu solo toma y no te quejes

-ok – dijo aquello inflando sus cachetes y achinando sus ojos, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan inocente, tan seria y tan infantil a la vez?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿ah?... solo estaba pensando

-¡MIMI! – la voz casi chillona de la recién llegada rezumbo en mis oídos

-Kari no grites –dijo Mimi con cara de disgusto

-ji… disculpen… Hola Yama, hola Mimi

-Hola Kari – dijimos al unisonito

-Mimi necesito tu ayuda – dijo aquello mirando a Mimi con unos ojos de perrito triste

-¿claro que paso?

-¡mañana es 14 y quiero hacerle chocolates a Take!

-oh que bueno, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – dijo aquello con una cara de incomprendida, pero sus ojos decían que ya lo había entendido

- pues tu sabes repostería, y quiero hacerle un súper pastel a Take, por favor ayúdame - ¿Mimi sabia de repostería?

-claro

-awwwwwwwwwwww ¡gracias! Iré hoy a tu casa a las 8, un beso chicos, mi clase está por comenzar

-adiós Kari

-¿sabes repostería? pensé que eras del tipo de chicas que odian la cocina

-claro que sí, mi Mamá ama la repostería y me obligaba a aprender

-comprendo, aquí en Japón se acostumbra dar chocolates ¿cierto?

-si es una costumbre

-¿le darás unos a Tai?

-pues… si pero serán chocolates de amistad, como todos los años

-¿no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes?

-no pero no hablemos de eso, te apuesto que tu recibirás muchos chocolates

-¿yo?

-si desde que llegaste las chicas babean por ti, eres el "sex simbol"

-jajajaja… tonterías

-¿a ti no te importa nada de esas cosas verdad?

-pues son cursilerías, no le encuentro ningún sentido dar chocolates

-eres un anti romántico

-y tu una muy romántica

-que gracioso Yama, pero si te lo diera la persona que te interesa sería diferente, por cierto ¿Quién te interesa?

-no hay nadie

-oh por Dios no seas mentiroso, siempre hay una persona que te atrae o simpatiza, anda Yama di la verdad ¿Quién es?

Aun me fastidiaba hablar sobre ese tema ; simplemente me levante, agarre mi café y la mire –nadie – gire y camine dejando a Mimi sola.

-¿si me lo diera la persona que me interesa? Ja como si fuera posible…

**[Mimi]**

Me mantuve sentada observando a Yamato caminar, ¿por qué esa reacción?, era como si hablar de ese tema le fastidiase, nunca me había preguntado sobre los sentimientos de él, si tenía o tiene una pareja o si está interesado en alguien, ¿pero cómo saberlo? si él es como una tortuga protegida por su caparazón.

El resto del día se paso muy rápido, entre clases y debates. Camine hacia la salida esperando encontrar a cierta castaña.

-por fin llegas Mimi

-estas muy animada Kari

-claro que si, este será el primer san Valentín que pasaremos juntos yo y Take como pareja

-y eso te emociona mucho

-además quiero prepararle algo muy muy grande, pues seré la única que le dará chocolates

-¿la única?

-¡claro! El año anterior casi todas las chicas le dieron chocolates, pero como ahora estoy con Take ya nadie más le puede dar

-ah… tienes razón, ahora las pobres chicas se quedaran sin dar chocolates

-no creo, ahora todas les darán a Yamato

-es cierto, pobre Yama, pero a el no le interesa nada de eso, no entiendo porque es tan cerrado a diferencia de Take.

-mm pues debe ser por la forma de crianza, Take creció con su mamá y Yama con su papá

-había olvidado que sus padres están separados, pero aun así

-pues por lo poco que yo se Yamato creció prácticamente solo, su papá trabajaba de madrugada y llegaba en las tarde a dormir, por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con el

-Yama … - lo dije casi en susurro.

-por cierto, tu y Yama se han hecho muy cercanos

-¿ah? Si, Yama es una persona muy interesante

-¿interesante? ¿Y no te da ganas de conocerlo más?

-¿conocerlo más? Ya sé por dónde vas y no es como tú lo estas pensando

-yo no dije nada Mim

-sé lo que insinúas Kari

-yo solo digo, cuando conocí a Yama, me sorprendí mucho, por lo guapo que es y cuando converse con él me encanto su forma de pensar, si yo no estuviera enamorada de Take, me gustaría salir con él

-¡entonces se lo dire a Take!

-¡no! Take es muy celoso

-por eso, jajajaja

Compramos los chocolates y decoraciones, entre risas y rajes caminamos en dirección a mi casa, mientras platicábamos cosas importantes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-quiero una torta en forma de gatito

-¿gatito?

-si a Take le encantan los gatos

-¿es enserio?

-sí, tu le harás unos a Tai ¿verdad?

-¿si a quien más podrías darle?

-mmm a alguien importante para ti

Ignore sus palabras y comencé a derretir los chocolates, pasamos 2 horas preparando, decoramos los chocolates y la torta de Kari. La acompañe hasta la estación de bus y regrese a casa.

Limpie los recipientes sucios y me senté en la silla de comedor observando los chocolates que había preparado para Tai- ¿alguien importante para mí? Pues Tai es alguien importante para mí…

* * *

Era jueves, y los jueves Tai no podía recogerme, puesto que sus clases comenzaban a las 12. Baje del autobús, camine en dirección al campus. Ingrese y pude divisar a lo lejos a una multitud de mujeres alrededor de una cabellera rubia, que por lógica supuse quien era. Pase de largo, puesto que tratar de salvar a Yamato de aquellas salvajes mujeres, era como meterse a la boca del lobo.

-¡Mimi¡–dijo una animada Sora

-Sora ¿Cómo estás? – observe que llevaba en su mano una bolsa con adorno de corazones

-bien, preparaste chocolates para Tai ¿verdad?

-emm, si y imagino que lo que traes hay es para Yamato

-sí, quería dárselo, pero está siendo acosado por una multitud de chicas

-si me di cuenta cuando llegue

-se los daré luego, Mimi se me había olvidado contarte, ayer te busque para decírtelo pero no te encontré

-¿Qué cosa?

-ayer Yamato me recogió

-¿así? No lo sabía… - "claro"

-¡sí! Yama fue a mi casa de sorpresa, no sabes la emoción que sentí al ir abrazando su cintura, sentir su aroma tan varonil, creo que Yama siente algo por mí…

-oh, ¿le piensas decir tus sentimientos hoy?

-no, creo que sería muy rápido decirle lo que siento, además igualmente no podría hoy salgo más temprano que él y tengo un juego de tenis programado

-qué pena, bueno Sora me voy ya comienza mi clase

-ok Mimi, suerte con Tai, ya deberías decirle lo que sientes

-ja, si eso creo, bye Sora

Entre a clases, pensando en lo dicho por Sora ¿declararme a Tai? No creo poder hacerlo, aun no tenia las fuerzas para poder decirlo. Las clases terminaron rápido y Salí del salón con las ansias de ver a Tai, subí las escaleras que me llevaban a su salón, mire por la puerta y lo vi sentada guardando en su mochila variedad de chocolates, me apoye en la pared esperando que el salga.

-Tai…

-Mimi, princess hola – me sonrió posando sus ojos sobre lo que tenía en mis manos

-Hola Tai, este… venia a darte esto

-los estaba esperando – cogió los chocolates que tenía en mis manos y me miro – son mis favoritos, los comeré primero

-me alegra escuchar eso

-y de que son ¿de amistad o declaración?

-¿ah? – ¿podría ser que él se dio cuenta?

-es una broma, se que son de amistad, pusiste una cara jajajaja

-jaja, si claro…

-bueno me voy princess tengo un partido en 15 minutos

-suerte Tai, espero que ganes

-el primer gol será para ti no lo olvides

-gracias, será todo un honor – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

Baje hacia la cafetería, buscando cierta cabellera rubia.

-¿a quién buscas? – esa voz tan familiar era tan imposible de no reconocer

-Take hola, busco a tu hermano ¿lo has visto?

-Yamato ya se fue creo, lo vi hace un momento estaba yendo hacia el parqueo

-¡¿Qué?!

-que creo ya se fue… hey Mimi ¿a dónde vas?

Ignore las palabras de Takeru y corrí en dirección al parqueo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, lamentando haberme puesto botas de taco alto. Llegue al parqueo y me detuve en la entrada, mirando por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Yamato, lo divise a lo lejos con la intención de subir a su vehículo.

-¡YAMATO! – Grite su nombre volviendo a correr, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible- Yamato, Yamat… - y en seguida me vi cayendo al suelo, me había tropezado con alguna piedra y pude ver como lo que llevaba en la mano rodaba hacia algún lado.

-¡Mimi! – alce la mirada y pude ver sus ojos azules

-Yama

-te ayudo a levantarte – se arrodillo tratando de ayudarme

-no donde esta lo que tenia – me arrodille y busque con la mirada por el lugar donde había quedado lo que anteriormente estaba en mis manos

-¿esto?

Yamato tenía entre sus manos, aquella bolsita color gris, sonreí con tranquilidad- si, menos mal no le pasó nada

-te preocupas mas por esto, que por ti, debes tener más cuidado, seguro esto es para Tai ¿verdad?

-no… en realidad es para ti

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro reflejo impresión, se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, bajo la mirada y tapo sus ojos con una mano, una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios.

-pff jajajajaja – haberle dado chocolates provoco ¿burla en él?

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-no, no jajaja

-eres un idiota – me dispuse a levantarme, me encontraba muy aturdida, pero no lo logre, puesto que Yamato agarro mi brazo y me acerco a él, me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro- Yama…

-shhhh solo no digas nada…

Sentí como mis mejillas lentamente se sonrojaban, sus suaves cabellos acariciaban mi rostro y su delicioso aroma me embriagaba, poco a poco sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-gracias – dijo aquello soltando el abrazo y levantándose, para luego estirar su mano y ayudarme.

-no es nada- cogí su mano manteniendo mi mirada en el suelo

-¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¿ah? ¿Yo? No, no tengo planes

-¿quieres ir a ver una película en mi casa?

-¿en tu casa?

-tranquila, no te hare nada

-jaja no es eso

-entonces vamos

Caminamos en dirección hacia su moto y me entrego el casco – hace tiempo no veía mi casco

-no es tuyo – arranco y nos fuimos en dirección a su casa, conocería por primera vez el hogar de Yamato.

Entramos al estacionamiento de un edificio grande y cabe decir que muy lujoso, entramos al edificio y un portero hizo una reverencia, saludándolo con el nombre de "Joven Ishida", nos abrió la puerta del elevador y se despidió con un "que pasen buena tarde".

-estando aquí me siento como una superestrella

-exageras

-bueno no todos los días tienes la suerte de tener un amigo famoso

-que se sentirá

-que sarcástico eres

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta muy grande de color negro, Yamato pasó su tarjeta y entramos. Podría decir que antes de llegar me imaginaba su hogar desordenado, por lo que vive solo, pero lo que vi no era lo que imaginaba, su departamento estaba completamente ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar, cada cojín en el lugar exacto que un diseñador lo pondría.

-¿te sucede algo?

-Yamato todo está demasiado ordenado

-¿hay algo de malo?

-pues yo me imaginaba todo desordenado, vives solo y sería lo más lógico, por ejemplo Tai el…

-y ya comenzaste a hablar de el

-yo solo quería decir que él es muy desordenado y eso que vive con sus padres

-pues somos muy diferentes, toma asiento ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-un vaso de agua estaría bien

-preparare algo, dame unos minutos

Camino e dirección a la cocina, dejándome sola, su departamento estaba bien decorado, es decir se podía sentir y ver el estilo rockero. Mire los porta fotos que tenia sobre una repisa, había fotos de Takeru, una de un hombre mayor muy guapo, lo que supuse que sería su padre, otras de su banda, y una foto de él con una mujer muy guapa, la curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona invadió mi mente.

-Mimi ¿Qué tipo de película quisieras… ¿Qué haces?

Escuchar su voz ocasiono en mi susto, coloque el porta fotos en su lugar y voltie a verlo – ah no se, lo que tú quieras

Me observo por unos momentos y luego respondió – seria cuestión de elegir – estiro su mano dándome el refresco, que era fácil deducir seria de naranja- ¿quieres terror o drama?

-Yama yo… solo quiero conversar

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es la chica de la foto?

Miro mis ojos y luego giro la vista en dirección a aquella repisa – es mi ex pareja

-¿Cómo?

-que es mi ex

-pero ¿Por qué terminaron? Se ven muy felices

-no te dejes llevar por la imagen, hasta que conozcas el fondo, en fin ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Yama quiero conocerte mas, hay mucho que desconozco de ti

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

-pues quiero saber, muchas cosas como cuál es tu color favorito, tu grupo favorito, la comida que más te gusta, lo que te inspira a escribir y así muchas cosas mas

-quieres saber demasiado

.pues tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar así que comencemos

Y así paso el resto de la tarde, tratando de conocer más de la enigmática vida de Yamato Ishida, aunque del tema que yo quería escuchar nunca se hablo, pude conocer aspectos muy importantes de él. Mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran la ¿¡1 AM!? Como es que pudimos hablar tanto.

-Yama es muy tarde, es mejor que me vaya

Miro el reloj y respondió- son la 1, puedes quedarte aquí no hay problema, hay una habitación extra

-si no es una molestia…

-claro que no, traeré algo para que te pongas – se levanto del mueble y camino en dirección a un pasadizo, luego de unos minutos apareció con unas prendas en la mano – toma ponte esto

Sujete las prendas, era un polo gris y un short, los dos de el – esto no me queda

-bueno, no tengo ropa de mujer

-¿algunas de tus chicas no olvido alguna prenda?

- ¿te lo pondrías?

-¡no! Mejor iré a dormir, buenas noches

Se acerco a mí y me plasmo un beso en la frente – buenas noches Tachikawa – dio media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor

-buenas noches Yama – simplemente sonreí.

* * *

**Awww luego de no se cuanto tiempo actualizo, en realidad este cap. Debí subirlo el 14, pero no tuve tiempo , i'm sorry ): , y me quería disculpar con las personas que leen, estoy demorando en subir capítulos, lo que pasa es que estoy a un dia de dar mi examen de ingreso y todo eso me mantiene ocupada, muchísimas gracias a las personas que están leyendo, se los agradezco de corazón, me emociona mucho leer reviews :3 .**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Annimo gracias por escribir y es cierto Mimi está sintiendo celos, pero no lo quiere aceptar, así somos las chicas tercas. Espero te guste es capitulo (:.**

**mariana garcia, me pareció muy gracioso que escribas que Tai y Sora estorban, pero sin ellos no habría drama, gracias por tu review, espero sigas escribiendo y que te guste este capítulo es algo sencillo.**

** gracias por escribir y comprendo que no dejes reviews, es cirto que cuando uno leo desde el celular no se puede dejar reviews, espero sigas leyendo mi fic y dejes mas reviews (:**

**Gracias y si tienen alguna sugerencia, si quieren que agregue algo en la historia escríbanme, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**By Min**


	12. Razones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**[Mimi]**

Mis piernas temblaban, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba, podía sentir el ardor en mis mejillas y como mis labios se secaban; sus profundos ojos azules aun me miraban detenidamente. Se acerco y toco mi rostro, suavemente acaricio mi mejilla, y lentamente se acerco a mí, cerré los ojos y entre abrí la boca, sintiendo la desesperación de sentir sus labios.

-Yama…

-Mimi…

-Yam…

-¡Mimi! ¡Despiértate ya!

-¿ah? ¿Qué?

-¡caray! ¡Por fin despiertas!

-¿Qué paso? –Abrí los ojos y borrosamente pude ver a una persona pelirroja- ¡SORA!

-si soy yo, rayos tienes el sueño muy pesado, llevo 10 minutos tratando de despertarte ¿Qué soñabas ah? Estabas diciendo cosas extrañas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Salte de la cama y agarre de los hombros a mi pelirroja amiga- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

-¡tranquila! no lo sé, no comprendí nada de lo que decías.

-uff.

-¿Qué soñabas? Para que te pongas así, es fácil deducir que tipo de sueño era.

-que cosas dices… era un sueño normal… - ¿normal? ¿A eso llamo normal?

-huy si muy normal, hasta te sonrojabas jajaja

-¿Qué? Claro que no, además ¿cómo entraste?

-Pues estuve parada afuera media hora, tocando el timbre y como me canse me apoye en la puerta y se abrió, eres una descuidada, alguien pudo haber entrado, vives sola y eres mujer debes ser más cuidadosa.

-ya mamá, no me grites.

-entonces pórtate bien.

-bueno cambiando de tema, no quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿a qué viniste?

-no cambias Mimi, pero venia a preguntarte algo.

-bueno pregunta.

-mmm… ¿tú sabes si Yamato está saliendo con alguien?

-amm que yo sepa está solo, ¿Por qué?

-es que hace dos días lo vi con una chica.

-¿y? debe ser una fan o una conocida.

-pero la chica le agarraba el brazo y sonreía mucho y su mirada brillaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de Yamato o de la chica? Porque si hablas de Yamato eso no te lo creo.

-¡no!, hablo de la chica.

-bueno, entonces debe ser una fan, ¡punto! Asunto arreglado.

-no Mimi, no era una fan.

-¿y cómo sabes eso?

-porque luego subieron a un auto.

-oh… bueno entonces debe ser una amiga, tranquila Sora.

-es que era muy bonita, es rubia, de ojos verdes y buen cuerpo.

-bah, eso que importa, además quizás es oxigenada, usa lentes de contacto y se hizo una cirugía.

-aunque sea así, se le veía muy bien, Mimi ¿y si es su nueva pareja?

-Yo se lo preguntare, tranquila.

-gracias Mimi, me dejas más tranquila, eres una muy buena amiga, gracias por apoyarme en mi futura relación con Yamato.

-de nada.

-pero ya ahora dime ¿con quién soñabas?

-¿Qué? Con nadie…

-¿segura?

-si…

**[Yamato]**

-¿Por qué carajos la trajeron? – el estrés que sentía, ya se estaba volviendo difícil de controlar.

- calme Yama, ne pas s'énerve.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Dime porque la trajeron!

-ella quiso venir, además queríamos que te diviertas Yamatito.

-Luhan jodete

-tranquilo Yama, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Mi amigo Luhan tecladista de mi banda tenía la habilidad de sacarme de mis cabales, con su actitud tranquila y despreocupada. Los chicos de mi banda, habían decidido darse un "paseíto" por Japon.

-Puedes tranquilizarte ella se quedara con nosotros.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso Noah –Noah a diferencia de Luhan, era el más centrado.

-si quieres yo la alejo de ti Yama – dijo Ethan el baterista, él era el típico chico con aires de "conquistador".

-calla Ethan, ella vino por Yama, nosotros vinimos para conocer japonesas.

-oh… cierto Luhan.

-demonios no maduran – escuchar su fresca conversación me causaba migraña.

-tranquilo yo los vigilo – dijo Noah golpeándolos en la cabeza- pero a lo que veníamos, tenemos una presentación en 3 semanas, tenemos que presentar un nuevo tema.

-comenzare a escribir.

-¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que ya la tenías?

-eso fue hace meses, la partitura se extravió.

-que descuidado Ishida, pero ahora si cuéntanos ¿quién es la nueva?- dijo Ether tirándose al mueble.

- yo no uso a las mujeres como tú lo haces.

-bah, si tanto te fastidia que Kendra haya venido es porque hay alguien ¿no?

-no la hay.

-bueno, si tu lo dices…

Ding Dong , el sonido del timbre retumbo por todo el departamento.

-si es Kendra, los asesino.

-Tranquilo Yama, estamos todos presente no te hará nada, yo abro la puerta.

Me apoye en la pared mirando en dirección a la puerta, deseando de todo corazón que la mencionada anteriormente, no este parada afuera.

-Bonjour belle

-ah… ¿Se encuentra Yamato?

**[Mimi]**

Toque el timbre, esperando que Yamato se encuentre en casa, espere un par de minutos, hasta escuchar el sonido de la perilla.

-Bonjour belle – dijo un guapo chico de talla alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, que claramente no era Yamato.

-ah… ¿se encuentra Yamato?

-si beau, pasa – dijo aquello con una sonrisa coqueta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-suéltala Luhan – dijo Yamato apareciendo por el corredor y apoyándose en el muro.

-tranquilo Yama, yo solo la llevaba hacia la sala, no se vaya a perder.

-ella conoce el camino.

-bueno entonces preséntame a tu amiguita.

-… Mimi el es Luhan, es de mi banda.

-ah… mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto preciosa- agarro mi mano y la beso – te presentare al resto, ya que Yamato es un maleducado – agarro mi muñeca y me llevo en dirección la sala - ¡CHICOS! Conozcan a Mimi

Un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos celestes se levanto del mueble y se acerco tomando mi mano y besándola- mucho gusto muñeca, yo soy Ethan –dijo aquello con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta causando escalofríos en mi.

-no la acosen, tranquila linda, ellos son así, mi nombre es Noah- dijo un muy guapo chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-mucho gusto.

-Mimi conversemos en otro lado –dijo un muy serio Yamato, caminando hacia la cocina.

-claro Yama – camine en la misma dirección.

-disculpa, ellos son un caso.

-no tranquilo Yama me parecieron muy divertidos.

-¿divertidos?

-no sabía que tenias visitas, disculpa por interrumpir.

-tranquila, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-quería… preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sora me dijo que te vio con una oxigenada, digo con una rubia y muy acaramelados.

-¿estás celosa?

-¡No! Solo quería saber si tienes una relación y no me lo has contado

-es una amiga.

-¿y estaban muy acaramelados? Eso no es amistad.

-¿acaramelados? No

-¿y quién es?

-vino de Francia con los chicos de la banda, ¿espera me estás haciendo un cuestionario?

-no, solo me preocupo por mi amigo.

-claro…

-solo quería saber eso, no te interrumpo mas Yama, me voy.

-¿lo haces por Sora?

-¿Qué?

-nada, te acompaño a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas beau? – dijo Luhan apareciendo sorpresivamente.

-sí, hasta luego chicos – hice una reverencia y camine en dirección al pasillo junto con Yamato- te veo luego Yama.

-adiós Mimi – agarro mi mentón y plasmo un beso en mi frente, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en mí.

-adiós – agache la cabeza y salí lo más rápido posible, aun los recuerdos de aquel sueño ponían mi piel de gallina.

-tranquila Mimi, solo fue un sueño, un sueño que debe ser borrado de tu mente- era la octava o novena vez que me repetía lo mismo, pero cada escena invadía mi mente con tal solo pensar en él.

-Rayos que me has hecho Ishida…

**[Yamato]**

-Qué extraño… - me quede observando el pasillo por donde se fue Mimi, su actitud me resulto enigmática.

-¿y ella es?

-¿ah?

-¿ella es la nueva?

Voltie y me pase de largo, dejando a mi amigo Luhan con la palabra en la boca.

-comprendo…

-solo cállate – puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y camine en dirección a la sala.

-¿así son todas tu amigas?- dijo Ethan colgándose de mi brazo – si es así, muero por conocerlas a todas.

-dudo que ellas quieran conocerte

-que gracioso Yama, pero si no quieres presentármelas está bien, prefiero mil veces a tu amiguita Mimi.

-ella no se fijaría en ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está interesada en ti? O quizás está interesada en otro…

-cállate Ethan- dijo de inmediato Noah aventándole un cojín- hemos venido a dar un concierto, no a buscar chicas.

-que aburrido eres, un poco de diversión no es mala.

-iré a darme un baño, hagan lo que quieran…

-está bien Yama, ¡pediremos comida Japonesa!, así que no te demores.

-¿eres estúpido Luhan?, Yamato come siempre comida Japonesa, ¿Por qué se emocionaría?

-solo quería animarlo, además no me digas estúpido Ethan.

Camine hacia mi habitación dejando a ese par peleando. Aun la reacción de Mimi me causaba intriga.

**[Mimi]**

-¡que no Sora!

-¿y si te mintió?

-no, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-no lo sé, mejor ve a preguntarle de nuevo.

-¡no! Ya fui a preguntarle hace 3 días.

-pero…

-¡no!

-¡Chicas! – la voz inconfundible de cierto moreno, interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Hola Tai – dijimos Sora y yo al mismo tiempo.

-les tengo una propuesta.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sora secamente, cabe decir que Sora y Tai tienen una amistad muy unida.

-pues… en 2 semanas tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuela a Kyoto y me gustaría que me acompañen.

-mmm… muero por ver a tu abuelita, claro que acepto – dije tratando de no sonar emocionada.

-bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que está bien.

-entonces está decidido, ¡nos vamos a Kyoto!

* * *

-¡Yama! – grite su nombre con la mas suma alegría.

-Mimi ¿Por qué tan alegre?

-no sabes las buenas nuevas – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-dímelas.

-¡iré a Kyoto con Tai!

-¿Qué? – dijo extrañamente con una mirada de sorpresa.

-que iré a Kyoto con Tai.

-oh… bien por ti, podrás estar a solas con él.

-en realidad no estaremos solos, Sora también ira.

-¿entonces porque estas tan emocionada?

-porque Sora me ayudara. He decidido decirle mis sentimientos.

Miro mis ojos por unos instantes y luego estiro su brazo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza – que bueno Tachikawa – Retiro su mano y dio media vuelta – te veo luego – dijo entonces. Siguió su camino dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Me quede estática observando su caminar. Su repentina actitud lleno de preguntas mi mente, mientras que mi corazón lamentaba haber mencionado lo anterior. Aun mi mente no encontraba las respuestas a mis sueños, y al nuevo sentimiento que Yamato producía en mí - ¿gustarme?

-¿Qué te gusta princesa?

-¡Tai!

Plasmo un beso en mi mejilla y me sonrió de la manera más dulce – solo estaba de paso, hasta luego princess – dijo caminando en dirección hacia la salida.

-no, sería imposible…

Era hora del almuerzo y como siempre camine en dirección a la cafetería a comer con mis amigos de toda la vida, claro que ahora con un nuevo integrante Yamato. Visualice a lo lejos 7 cabezas, deduciendo fácilmente quienes eran.

-Hola Chicos

-Hola Mimi – dijeron todos.

Se encontraban todos, excepto cierta personita- ¿Y Yamato?

-no tarda en venir, dijo que tenía que hablar con un profesor – dijo Takeru

-ya veo… - tome asiento y me dispuse a comenzar con mi almuerzo, hasta que cierto rubio se hizo presente.

-Hola – dijo secamente y de inmediato tomo asiento junto a mí.

La conversación comenzó, con algunas intervenciones de Yamato en la plática. La plática era amena y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Bonjour! – dijo un rubio de ojos verdes, abrazando a Yamato.

-Joder Luhan – dijo Yamato soltándose de los brazos de su empalagoso amigo.

-que poco cariñoso… ¡Beau! Aquí también estas – dijo Luhan besando mi mejilla.

-Hola Luhan - dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Yamato

-estábamos muy aburridos, no conocemos Japón y no sabíamos dónde ir

-sabes Japonés, puedes movilizarte hacia cualquier lado… espera ¿dijiste estábamos?

-¡sí! Todos vinimos a verte.

Yamato y yo giramos nuestra vista hacia la entrada del comedor, Ethan y Noah también habían venido, pero… había una tercera persona detrás de ellos, mantuve mi mirada fija hasta que esa tercera persona se hizo notar.

-¡YAMATO! – Dijo chillonamente una rubia de ojos claros, esbelta figura y muy escotada ropa – llegue hace 3 días y cómo es posible que no hayas ido a verme, eres un desconsiderado.

-Kendra baja la voz - dijo Yamato con un tono de fastidio – Takeru, chicos ellos son integrantes de mi banda Luhan, Ethan y Noah, y ella es una amiga de la banda se llama Kendra.

-mucho gusto – dijeron todos, presentándose individualmente.

-He conocido rubias, castañas y pelirrojas, pero ¿una pelirroja asiática? Será un gusto conocerte – dijo repentinamente Ethan , colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sora.

-igualmente – dijo Sora con una pisca de rubor en las mejillas.

-no se permiten muestras de cariño en las instalaciones de la universidad – dijo inmediatamente Tai.

-oh… ya veo – respondió Ethan con una sonrisa de lado.

-aquí en Japón son muy conservadores, deberían ser más liberales – dijo aquella rubia sin soltar el brazo de Yamato.

-una cosa es ser liberal y otra llegar a ser libertino – dijo Takeru mirando a los ojos a dicha rubia.

-pero si es Take, cuanto has crecido, estas muchísimo más guapo – respondió coquetamente la susodicha.

Takeru ignoro sus palabras y continúo su almuerzo tomando de la mano a Kari.

-así que estudian juntos – me dijo Noah mirándome a los ojos.

-ah… si, estudio arquitectura al igual que Yamato, pero estamos en distintos ciclos.

-ya veo…

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo inmediatamente dicha rubia refiriéndose a mí.

-Mimi, amiga de Yamato – dije dándole una sonrisa.

-mmm, qué lindo tu cabello – dijo cogiendo un mechón, mirándolo con hipocresía – ¿dónde te ondearon las puntas? Creo que podría ondeármelas.

-gracias – dije quitándoselo de su mano - son naturales, pero podrías decirle al estilista donde te tiñes el cabello que te ondee.

Luhan, Noah y Ethan, fijaron su vista hacia mí, mirándome con una cara de sorpresa, mientras que Yamato formaba en sus labios una burlona sonrisa.

-¿teñirme? Disculpa pero el color de mi cabello es natural- dijo con una indignada mirada – no tienes porque envidiar el color de mi cabello, tienes la mala suerte de que aquí…

-Kendra cállate – dijo Luhan – ella solo se equivoco, disculpa beau, ella es así – dijo mirándome.

-no hay problema – dije sonriendo victoriosamente.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió así, los chicos de la banda de Yamato y su odiosa amiga se quedaron hasta terminar la hora del almuerzo, la plática fue amena puesto que Luhan, Noah y Ethan eran unas personas muy divertidas y encajaban perfectamente con el grupo.

* * *

-¡Yamato por favor, te lo pido de todo corazón!

-discúlpame pero no puedo.

-no me hagas esto, tu eres mi salvación, Yama…

-Mimi disculpa, enserio no puedo, tengo ensayo, en 1 semana tengo una presentación.

-Yama llorare, ¡de verdad necesito ir a Kyoto! – aunque sea increíble de creer, hoy era el día que me iba a Kyoto con Tai y Sora. El bus salía a las 8 y teníamos que encontrarnos en la estación que queda a una hora de mi casa a las 7:30. Pero lamentablemente yo desperté a las 12, si ¡increíblemente a las 12! 20 llamadas pérdidas de Tai y 12 mensajes de Sora, el día anterior deje mi celular en vibrador y la alarma no la había activado.

-créeme que si podría te llevaría, pero no puedo Mimi.

-soy una tonta, como pude quedarme dormida.

-relájate, será para otra ocasión.

-no me resigno, es mejor que vaya a mi casa y me encierre a comer helado tratando de olvidar.

-te haría compañía pero estoy de salía – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabello.

-no hay problema, adiós Yama.

-¿te llevo a casa?

-no, iré a comprar unas cosas, ve a tu ensayo.

-te veo luego – plasmo un beso en mi mejilla y salimos de su departamento.

Camine en dirección al supermercado y compre cinco litros de helado, galletas de chocolate y una caja de bombones.

-siento que debí haber ido…

* * *

**¡Hola! Tarde un poco en actualizar, disculpen ando un poco ocupada. Pero de verdad me alegra que me hayan dejado reviews, me emociona leerlos, gracias por seguir mi fic. **

**Agradezco a:**

**Anahiihana**** gracias por dejar review, espero te guste el trama de la historia, y quizás no sea muy bueno, pero es mi primer fic y le estoy poniendo empeño, gracias por leer (:**

**Mariana Garcia, tienes razón sora es un mentirosa, ¿si ya se dio cuenta lo que sienten ellos dos? Mmm se sabrá pronto. Gracias por tu review, ¡sigue escribiéndome!**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**By Min**


	13. Something happened to my heart

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-No puedo hacerlo, no podría fingir.

-lo tienes que hacer, sabes que es lo mejor que podrías hacer por ahora.

-lose lose y haría cualquier cosa con tal que se sienta mejor, pero… esto es diferente.

-aunque no quieras, lo tienes que hacer, es lo que más quiere y imagínate lo feliz que se pondría.

-¡pero entiéndeme! No puedo fingir.

-Tai, quizás ahora es difícil pero a final de cuentas tú la quieres.

-pero como amiga.

-pero la quieres.

-pero, no la amo…

* * *

**[Mimi]**

Desperté lo más temprano que pude, hoy era domingo, el reloj marcaba las 8 y aun mantenía la esperanza de poder ir a Kyoto. Yamato por cuestiones de ensayo no había podido llevarme ayer, pero era un nuevo día y hoy no se podía negar, al final de cuentas Tai y Sora regresaban en la noche y el viaje hasta Kyoto duraba 3 horas.

Salí de mi departamento en dirección al hogar de Yamato, tome el bus tarareando canción alguna, el día se veía perfecto, el clima era bueno y el bus iba rápido. Baje y entre al edificio, el mismo portero de siempre me sonrió y abrió las puertas del ascensor. Toque el timbre esperando que Yamato este despierto, espere unos segundos y me dispuse a tocar de nuevo pero el sonido de unos pasos dentro del departamento me detuvo. Lentamente la puerta fue abierta.

-Yama…. – no termine su nombre puesto que la persona que se encontraba frente mío claramente no era él.

-¿sí? – dijo Kendra la susodicha amiguita de Yamato, que se encontraba vestida con una camisa negra grande, muy parecida a la que Yamato llevaba ayer. Error, no era parecida a la de Yamato era de él, ella se encontraba vestida con su camisa dándose a suponer que debajo no tenía nada, ¿ella había dormido aquí? ¡¿Había dormido con Yamato?! - ¿Te quedaras mirándome? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Yamato?

-salió muy temprano- respondió pensándolo un momento- lamentablemente tenía un ensayo y no pudimos dormir bien, así que puedes irte.

-¿Dónde ensaya hoy Yamato?

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

-dime donde ensaya hoy Yamato.

-solo porque soy buena te lo diré, creo que… hoy tienen prueba de sonido, deben estar en el anfiteatro.

No respondí y tan solo di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor.

-le dices a Yamato que lo estaré esperando, debemos terminar lo que quedo a medias – dijo con un tono de picardía.

Ignore sus palabras y tome el ascensor, Salí del edificio y tome un taxi en dirección al famoso ensayo de Yamato, la cólera invadía mis sentidos sin explicación alguna, mil escenas se cruzaban por mi mente, quería gritar, quería correr, quería una explicación.

Llegue al anfiteatro y trate de ingresar viéndome detenida por las personas de seguridad.

-Tengo que hablar con Yamato déjenme entrar – dije.

-si no tienes pase, no tienes acceso – dijo uno de los guardias.

-Yamato es amigo mío, y puedo entrar.

-todas dicen eso, así que por favor date la vuelta y regresa por donde viniste.

- ah maldición, no me dejan mas remedio- tome aire y patie el rostro de uno de los guardias, agradeciendo haber tomado clases de defensa personal, aproveche el desconcierto del otro guardia y entre corriendo.

-¡DETENTE! – gritaron, siendo seguida ahora por 8 guardias que aparecieron de la nada.

Seguí corriendo guiada por el sonido de los instrumentos, mire hacia atrás y el número de guardias que me seguían se había duplicado y cada vez el sonido se hacía más cercano.

-maldita mocosa, deja de correr.

Me detuve al ver a Yamato parado sobre el estrado e inmediatamente los guardias tomaron mis brazos - ¡suéltenme! – grite ocasionando que Yamato y los demás dejaran de tocar y miraran hacia donde me encontraba yo.

-Suéltenla ella es amiga mía – dijo Yamato con una voz de confusión.

-su amiguita ocasiono muchos problemas- dijo uno de los guardias.

-disculpen, pueden retirarse- dijo inmediatamente Yamato y los guardias me miraron y siguieron su camino hacia la salida – Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Camine en dirección a las escaleras y subí al estrado siendo observada por los tres integrantes de la banda de Yamato.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! – dije de repente acercándome rápidamente a él.

-¿Qué? -dijo con una cara de desconcierto.

-¡No finjas! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Dijiste ayer que tenias ensayo! ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿mentirte? Mimi ¿Qué hablas? No te he mentido

-¡deja de fingir! ¿Creíste que no lo sabría? ¡Si no querías llevarme, no tenias porque mentir!

- baja la voz y conversemos afuera – dijo tomando mi brazo.

-¡suéltame! – Dije quitando su mano bruscamente de mí – ¡no puedo creer que hayas inventado que tenias un ensayo para no llevarme! ¡Todo porque querías acostarte con esa perra!

-¡Mimi! ¿Qué carajos hablas? – dijo un molesto Yamato.

-¿Qué carajo hablo? ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? Sabias que ese viaje era importante para mí y necesitaba que me llevaras, pero no quisiste llevarme, me pusiste una escusa y todo ¿Por qué? Porque querías revolcarte con la perra de tu amiga.

-no sé qué mierda estás hablando, pero vamos afuera – dijo tomando mi brazo nuevamente.

-¡no! No iré a ningún lugar contigo – dije empujándolo.

-¡me importa un carajo si no quieres ir! –dijo muy enfadado, acercándose a mí, alzándome y llevándome cargando fuera de ahí.

-¡bájame idiota! ¡Bájame! – dije moviéndome desesperadamente mientras que los tres chicos presentes hay nos observaban.

Me llevo cargando hasta unos camerinos, entrando a uno de ellos, cerrando la puerta, bajándome y mirándome muy molesto.

-ahora dime ¿¡Qué carajos te pasa!?

-Ya no tengo nada que decirte, eres un maldito mentiroso.

-explícame que significa todo esto.

-me mentiste, dijiste que tenias un ensayo, pero no era cierto, me mentiste Yamato, todo para revolcarte con esa.

-Mimi yo no te he mentido, he tenido ensayo hasta la madruga.

-Yamato no mientas, hoy fui a tu departamento y abrió la puerta tu amiguita, estaba desnuda con tu camisa puesta.

-¿Qué?... Mimi me quede en el departamento que alquilaron los chicos.

-¡ella estaba en tu departamento! ¡Y tenia puesta la camisa que llevabas ayer! ¡No mientas!

-¡mierda que no te miento! Yo no sé que hace allá, ayer fui a mi departamento a cambiarme y luego regrese al ensayo.

-yo no me imaginaba que podías mentirme.

-Mimi entiende – dijo tomando mi rostro y mirándome a los ojos – no te estoy mintiendo, ¿lo comprendes?

-es verdad lo que dice Yamato – dijo Luhan apareciendo repentinamente – Yamato se quedo con nosotros, si Kendra está en su departamento fue porque cogió las llaves que Yamato me dio – dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándonos solos otra vez.

-Yamato…

-actúas como un animal – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminado en dirección a la puerta.

-Yamato espera, aun no termina esta conversación

-yo ya termine…. – abrió la puerta y salió.

-aun no termina- dije alcanzándolo y tomando su brazo

-suéltame Tachikawa.

-¡no! Yamato discúlpame, reaccione así porque me sentía frustrada, soy muy impulsiva.

-¿tanto te mueres por Tai que eres capaz de venir aquí y hacerme este drama? ¿Qué, si me hubiera acostado con Kendra? ¡Es mi vida y lo que haga porque tiene que joderte!

-no es eso…

-¿¡Entonces porque!?

-no lo sé, Yamato discúlpame, actué sin pensarlo y simplemente enfurecí, a veces soy muy impulsiva, de verdad lo siento – dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo.

-…-desvió su mirada y no dijo nada.

-Yama disculpa.

-…

-¿me disculpas?

-¿tengo otra opción?

-mm no.

-estúpida – dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo, ocasionando cierto hormigueo en mí.

-pero que tiernos, lamentablemente tengo que llevarme a Yamato, el ensayo aun no termina – dijo Ethan apoyado en el muro.

-¿quieres quedarte?

-claro…

**[Yamato]**

Deje a Mimi en su departamento y me dirigí al mío. Entre buscando la presencia de cierta persona.

-Yama te estaba esperando – dijo apareciendo Kendra.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-pero que tosco eres, yo solo estaba esperándote – dijo acercándose lentamente.

-puedes irte no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Yamato soy una dama, no me hables así.

-tú no eres una dama, deja las llaves en la mesa y lárgate.

-¿qué paso tu amiguita pensó que paso algo entre tú y yo?

-¡lárgate!

-jaja está bien, vendré cuando estés de mejor humor – dijo mandando un beso volado y cerrando la puerta.

-¿una escenita de celos no? – dijo repentinamente Luhan apareciéndose por el corredor

-¿Qué?

-Mimi, te hizo una escenita de celos.

-claro que no.

-era muy obvio que eso era.

-ella se puso así porque detesta a Kendra.

-Yamatito le gustas.

-eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué?

-iré a ducharme

-no escapes de nuevo Yama.

Ignore sus palabras y camine en dirección a mi habitación, Tome un largo baño, me vestí y me recosté en mi cama, el reloj marcaba las 12, cerré los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero el timbre de mi celular no lo permitió.

-¿Hola?

-¡Yama!

-Mimi

-¡hay algo que debo contarte!

-bueno dímelo – me levante y me senté al borde de la cama

-¡no lo vas a creer! ¡Aun yo no me lo creo!

-debe ser algo muy bueno, ¿Qué paso?

-es que no se cómo decirlo, es muy sorprendente.

-bueno déjate de rodeos y dime que sucedió.

-está bien, awwwwww hay va…

-¿ya?

-¡Tai me pidió salir con él!

Dicen que hay momentos en el que el flujo del tiempo se detiene y te quedas de pie en el fondo de algún recuerdo, es decir es cuando tu mente detiene todo, el silencio reina mientras mil ilusiones inundan tu mente y cada una se va muriendo al ritmo en que sientes a tu corazón agitarse.

-¡Tai me pidió salir con él!- Por una razón obvia, no es tu mente la que vuelve a repetir aquella frasecita y lo repite hasta torturarte, si no que cada uno es jefe de sus emociones, si algo "te lastima" en realidad es porque tu permites que lo haga, porque el sentir dolor es la forma de sobrellevar las cosas, pero el ser humano por naturaleza es racional y calmar todo sentimiento debería ser fácil de lograrlo ¿no?

-¿Yama?

-¿Qué?

-¿me oíste?

-¿ah?

-¡que Tai me pidió ser su chica! ¡Puedes creerlo!

-me sorprende, me alegro por ti.

-siento que no es verdad.

-yo también…

-¿qué?

-que estoy muy sorprendido.

-yo también, el vino en la noche a mi casa, cenamos y ahí fue cuando me lo dijo, yo no me lo podía creer, sentí que no era verdad y luego me beso, sentí hormiguitas en el estomago.

-¿no son mariposas?

-no se pero yo sentí hormigas.

-Mimi estoy muy cansado, hablamos mañana.

-está bien Yama solo quería decirte eso, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Colgué y me quede observando la pantalla de mi celular, no entendía lo que sentía, un nuevo sentimiento albergaba en mi corazón, o a lo que yo llamo corazón. Me levante y saque mi cuaderno, hoy era una noche distinta y mil ideas inundaban mi mente.

Salí de mi habitación y toque la puerta del cuarto de visitas en donde Luhan estaba durmiendo-Toc Toc- luego de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Yama?

Estire la mano con la intención de darle el papel que llevaba en mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una nueva letra, cerraremos el concierto con esa.

-¿Qué? Pero ya tenemos la canción con la cual cerraremos –dijo observando el papel y comenzando a leer la letra – Yamato…

-Tú solo muéstraselo al resto, iré a dormir.

**[Mimi]**

A pasado 6 días desde que comenzó mi tan esperada relación con Taichi, fue una noticia que nadie se lo esperaba es mas ni yo me lo imaginaba, pero como yo me decía anteriormente Taichi se iba a enamorar de mi algún día, y ese día por fin había llegado.

Hoy era sábado, es decir hoy era la presentación de Yamato, iba a ser la primera vez que lo escucharía cantar en vivo. Habíamos decidido reunirnos todos y Tai vendría en una hora por mí.

Me encontraba sentada frente a l espejo peinando mi cabello, por alguna razón moría de ganas de escuchar la nueva canción de Yamato .El tenia una forma de plasmar sentimientos en cada letra, de hacerte volar, de hacerte sentir mil cosas como nadie podía.

Tin Ton- el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, camine en dirección a la entrada y abrí la puerta – Tai… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Vine por ti.

-pero aun falta una hora.

-Mimi ya son las diez y quince.

-¿¡QUE!? Pero… Iré a ponerme mi saco.

-claro no demores.

Entre a mi habitación y mire el reloj encima de mi velador, eran las 10:20, como era posible que me mantuve una hora sentada frente al espejo y no me haya dado cuenta, me coloque el abrigo y Salí de mi habitación, me acerque y le plasme un beso en los labios a Tai.

-vamos.

-claro.

Subimos a su auto y nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que detuvo el auto por el semáforo- ¿Estás bien? – dije

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Estas muy callado.

-estoy muy bien Mims.

-Tai puedes confiar en mí, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

-yo no quiero ir a ese concierto.

-¿Por qué? – su respuesta me causo desconcierto.

-Mimi, no soy amigo de Ishida no tengo por qué ir.

-sí pero aunque no sean amigos el envió una entrada para ti, y podían aprovechar hoy para entablar una amistad.

-lo hizo por ti, y no pienso entablar una amistad con él.

-¿Por qué Tai?

-no lo soporto, tiene unos aires de niño engreído que se hace el interesante.

-Tai no hables así.

-¿lo vas a defender?

-Yamato es mi mejor amigo y no es que me ponga de su parte pero no puedo permitirte hablar así de él, no lo conoces.

-¿ahora resulta que es tu mejor amigo? ¿Ese lugar no era mío?

-Tú eres mi enamorado.

-¿y no tu amigo?

-sabes que si…

-si voy a ese concierto es solo porque irán todos.

-¿y no por mi?

Me miro y guardo silencio, mientras continuaba conduciendo, el resto del camino fue igual. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, entregamos los pases y nos guiaron hacia nuestros asientos.

-No puedo creer que haya tantas mujeres que se mueren por él – dijo Ti observando el estadio repleto de personas.

-Pues Yamato canta muy bien y sus letras son muy buenas.

-ellas solo están aquí por su físico, dudo que haya alguien que se haya fijado en las letras y su voz.

-Yo.

-¿tú qué?

-Yo amo sus letras y me gusta su voz y creo que hay muchas personas que no solo se fijan en su físico.

-Bah… no pienso discutir contigo por él.

-Tú eres… - pero me fui interrumpida por la llegada de Takeru y Kari.

-Tai, Mimi llegan temprano – dijo Takeru.

-si ¿Por qué? - dije

-porque como Tai fue a recogerte creímos que llegarían tarde, Tai siempre llega tarde.

-que gracioso Takeru- dijo Tai comenzando a caminar – iré a comprar algo de tomar.

-¿paso algo? – dijo Kari con tono de preocupación.

-nada – dije rápidamente.

Los minutos antes del comienzo del concierto pasaron rápido, todos se encontraban presentes y el estadio se encontraba repleto de personas que pedían a gritos a Yamato mientras que coreaban canciones y alzaban sus carteles con mensajes muy sugestivos para Yamato.

Las luces se apagaron y el sonido del bajo comenzaba a sonar, la multitud gritaba y la voz de Yamato comenzaba a escucharse, mientras que miles de mujeres lloraban y cantaban.

El concierto estaba por terminar, Yamato se encontraba en los camerinos preparándose para su canción final. La multitud moría de ganas de escuchar su nuevo tema, incluyéndome a mí, era fácil de suponer que su canción no seria romántica sino algo más personal.

El sonido de un piano me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia el escenario y en donde se encontraban Luhan tocando el piano, mientras que Ethan se encontraba sentado en la batería y Noah tocaba suaves acordes con una guitarra acústica. La melodía se escuchaba dulce, muy distinta a las canciones anteriores, la multitud guardo silencio al observar salir a Yamato colocando el micrófono.

_**Kashi ma-ledoo, moncho so-redoo, noril jian eganun lema mingol,**_

**(Aun cuando yo decida no ir, aun cuando yo decida parar, mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti)**

_**Ta-chindooo bani, chulchil-dooo bani, mejiri me saran-uuun?**_

**(No se agota, no disminuye, ¿por qué mi amor es así?)**

_**Chuido kana jana sego tese nura, mamun jan-shido sui-chil mo-teee.**_

**(Uno a uno cuanto nuestros recuerdos, mientras mi corazón no puede descansar ni un momento)**

_**Kanu kiii-do jindul chiman due ten-de, benan booo-riyido mota nun-chiii?**_

**(Esto se convierte en una carga difícil de llevar, ¿Por qué no puedo solo borrarla?)**

_**Shonmal ka-sumi o-toke te-nabaaa, nunmon saran-e pa-bo gate nabaaa.**_

_**Oyi kaaan-goma, meil jaaan-goman, noran su-pun bichel barabo-daaa.**_

**(Realmente a mi corazón debe haberle pasado algo, debe haberse hecho un tonto ciego de amor. Buscando solo un lugar, cada día un lugar esa triste luz que eres tú)**

_**Numul sema yodo kooo-shan inan nabaa, chakunun muri mo-chi ra-naaa.**_

_**Kiyo janma chima, saran-e janma dimaaa, nege mari chumion jan dueniii?**_

**(Hasta las glándulas lagrimales deben haberse roto, porque mis lágrimas no se detendrán. **

**Te quiero a ti, solamente a ti ¿No puedes solo decírmelo?)**

_**So-ul po-do vado jamuri pul-lodooo, nonun negeso molgiman jeee.**_

_**Apun sanchoman duel saran il-tende, wenanchi uchido mota nun-chiii?**_

**(Aunque extienda mis manos, no importa cuánto te llame, tú siempre estas lejos de mí.**

**Esto se convierte en un amor de cicatrices dolorosas, ¿por qué no puedo borrarlo?)**

_**Shonmal ka-sumi o-toke te-nabaaa, nunmon saran-e pa-bo gate nabaaa.**_

_**Oyi kaaan-goma, meil jaaan-goman, noran su-pun bichel barabo-daaa.**_

**(Realmente a mi corazón debe haberle pasado algo, debe haberse hecho un tonto ciego de amor. Buscando solo un lugar, cada día un lugar esa triste luz que eres tú)**

_**Numul sema yodo kooo-shan inan nabaa, chakunun muri mo-chi ra-naaa.**_

_**Kiyo janma chima, saran-e janma dimaaa, nege mari chumion jan dueniii?**_

**(Hasta las glándulas lagrimales deben haberse roto, porque mis lágrimas no se detendrán. **

**Te quiero a ti, solamente a ti ¿No puedes solo decírmelo?)**

_**Niga usumion naaa-do jenboo kadaaa koyin malo dalwi roje puuu-shi-maaan.**_

_**Niga jaaa-e son-go nega jaaa-niraso, wero-wuuun nunmuri je-looo.**_

**(Trato de consolarme con la mentira de que soy si solo sonríes. Porque el lugar hacia donde tú vas no soy yo, las lágrimas solitarias caen.) **

_**Shonmal sin-chan-i o-toke tue-napa, jim dun sa-ran-e mi-cho borion na-paaa.**_

_**Kachi-dooo note, ichu-dooo moteee,norul jaru jaru kidari-taaa.**_

**(Realmente a mi corazón debe haberle pasado algo, debo haberme vuelto loco por este difícil amor. No puedo tenerte, no puedo olvidarte, y estaré esperando por ti día a día.)**

_**Nomuna kiriwo tarin nangon ga-baaa, norul no-muna saaa-ran esooo. Kuyo-jan gashiman, ni ma un-jan ga-shi-maaan, nege namo shumion andue-niii?**_

**(Solo he pasado malos ratos por extrañarte tanto, por amarte tanto. Pero solo pido, tu corazón, solo eso ¿no puedes compartirlo conmigo?)**

**Nari saran jami-ooon an-due-niii?**

**(¿No puedes amarme?)**

Y el sonido del piano fue terminando mientras Yamato salía del escenario, la canción me mantenía anonadada, no era la canción que yo lo imaginaba cantar, esta canción no hablaba de su vida, esta canción hablaba de sentimientos, de algo muy profundo, algo de lo que Yamato no hablaría, de lo que no compartiría con nadie, ¿esta era su forma de decir lo que siente? Pero si fuera así ¿habría una persona en su vida que no le correspondería? , el dolor comenzaba a oprimir mi corazón y mi vista no se alejaba del escenario.

-No puedo creer que las mujeres se pongan a llorar por una canción – dijo Tai sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-mira todas están llorando

Gire mi vista y la multitud presente se encontraba llorando, pidiendo a gritos que vuelva Yamato – la letra fue muy profunda.

-nunca me imagine a Yamato cantar una canción asi – dijo de repente Sora

-yo tampoco – dijo Kari

Takeru se mantenía pensativo, mirando al suelo – ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Kari observando a Takeru.

-¿ah? Si, si ¿Por qué?

-pareces ido – dijo Kari

-no es nada, iré a ver a mi hermano ¿me esperan?

-claro – dijeron todos, mientras yo me moría de ganas de ver a Yamato.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Tai al verme caminar.

-iré al baño, espérenme – dije mintiéndoles, mientras me dirigía hacia el mismo lugar a donde iba Takeru.

-Takeru - dije alcanzándolo.

-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo dudosamente.

-¿puedo entrar también?

-… - extrañamente lo pensó un momento y luego respondió – claro.

Ingresamos y caminamos en dirección a los camerinos y pedí a Takeru que ingrese primero, espere que salga mientras me preguntaba en mi mente ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sentía como si aquella canción fuera para mí, pero eso era algo ilógico, Yamato no sentía nada por mí, pero por alguna razón moría de ganas de escucharle decir que sí. Escuche el sonido de la puerta y luego vi salir a Takeru.

-pasa – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

Ingrese dudosamente mientras que mis manos temblaban y mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse sin motivo alguno, lo observe sentado sobre uno de los muebles sin percatarse de mi presencia, me quede parada observándolo mientras que el tocaba unos acordes.

-Yama… - me atreví a decir.

Mi voz pareció asustarlo, coloco su bajo sobre el mueble y luego se levanto, voltio a verme y guardo silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo repentinamente.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a verte.

-no me refería a eso, ¿no deberías estar con Tai?

-le dije que vendría a saludarte.

-ah…

-Yama… tu canción fue perfecta, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas, te felicito.

-gracias. – dijo mientras que caminaba en dirección de unas de las mesas y tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Para quién se la escribiste? – dije

-… - dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y respondió- ¿Para quién? Para nadie.

-no te creo… la letra expresaba demasiado y alguien que no siente algo no puede escribir algo como eso.

-¿y tu como sabes?

-quizás no lo sepas pero también compongo canciones y canto.

-¿enserio?

-sí pero no estamos hablando sobre mí, sino sobre ti, dime ¿Quién es ella?

-¿ella? No hay nadie

-no trates de ocultar tus sentimientos, fuiste capaz de expresarlo en una canción, soy tu amiga, Yama y…

Me fui interrumpida por el sonido de un vaso caer, Yamato había derribado el vaso que se encontraba anteriormente sobre la mesa.

-¿estás bien? – dije

-eres mi amiga…

* * *

**OWWWWWWWWWWW QUE EMOCIÓN POR FIN TERMINE EL EPISODIO! LLEVO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO HACE TIEMPO, PERO NUNCA LO TERMINO, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**LA CANCION SE QUE LA HAN RECONOCIDO FACILMENTE Y SE QUE ESTA EN COREANO Y DEBERIA ESTAR EN JAPONES O INGLES, PERO TRATE DE PASARLO DE COREANO A INGLES PERO NO QUEDABA MUY BIEN, BUENO LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE DICE LA LETRA *O*.**

**BUENO TENGO QUE AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN, DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO ME AGRADA MUCHO LEER Y SABES QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC, SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON.**

_**Mariana Garcia gracias por escribir, casi siempre dejas un review te lo agradezco, y siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya falta poco para el romance, está cerca está cerca! . Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo y no dejes de escribir jaja :D**_

_**Liesl Anne Gracias por el review y prometo no descontinuar el fic, no dejare de escribir hasta terminarlo, y ¿te gusta como escribo a Matt? Gracias tenía dudas de que quizás no les gusta como describo a Yamato. Espero te haya gusta este episodio y no dejes de leer y escribir jaja :D**_

**Actualizo prontisimooooo palabrita.**

**Gracias :3**

**By Min**


	14. Good Day?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**[Yamato]**

-No trates de ocultar tus sentimientos, fuiste capaz de expresarlo en una canción, soy tu amiga Yama y…

Deje caer el vaso que sostenía intencionalmente, ocasionando que el sonido del estruendo asuste a Mimi.

-¿estás bien? – dijo mirando el vaso ya roto en el suelo.

-eres mi amiga…

-¿Qué? – dijo como si no comprendiera.

-eres mi amiga, ¿Por qué te ocultaría algo? – respondí.

-ah… claro ¿entonces me lo dirás?

-no hay nada que decir.

-oh vamos Yamato, tú mismo dijiste no tienes porque ocultarme algo, yo te conté sobre mis sentimientos hacia Taichi y siempre estuviste hay para mi, ahora yo estoy aquí para escucharte, no tienes que ser tan cerrado con tus sentimientos yo solo quiero ayudart…

-cállate – no lo soportaba mas, la escuchaba hablar con simpleza de sentimientos y mi mente no lo aguantaba más, me encontraba a un paso de explotar y si la escuchaba decir algo mas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-¿disculpa? Yo solo quiero ayudarte ¿y tú me pides que me calle? Yamato te olvidas que soy tu mejor amig… - pero no la deje terminar, no soportaba escuchar una vez más aquella palabra, la tome de las muñecas fuertemente y la mire directamente mientras que ella me miraba con asombro.

-¿quieres saber? ¿Quieres saber para quien es esa canción?

-si Yamato pero… - pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida, puesto que la puerta del camerino en donde nos encontrábamos fue abierta y una sorprendida pelirroja nos miraba fijamente.

-Mimi… Taichi te está buscando –dijo Sora, mientras que yo soltaba lentamente a Mimi.

-cla-claro, ya voy – dijo Mimi mientras agachaba la mirada.

-le diré que habías salido a tomar un poco de aire – dijo la pelirroja mientras salía.

-yo iré a ver a Taichi- dijo mientras que caminaba hacia la salida - pero tú y yo aun tenemos que…

-es para ella. – dije

-¿Qué? – dijo

-Es para Sora esa canción – finalice mientras cerraba la puerta.

**[Mimi]**

Me quede estática a 5 cm de la puerta ya cerrada, mientras que lo ultimo dicho por Yamato se repetía en mi mente.

"Es para Sora esa canción" es lo que había dicho el, eso era lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Camine en dirección a la salida del estadio, con los ánimos por los suelos, deseando llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación.

-¡Mimi! – la voz de Taichi me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tai

-¿Dónde estabas? – dijo seriamente.

-fui al baño y luego salí a tomar aire.

-¿y porque no me dijiste que te acompañe? Todos hemos estado buscándote.

-lo siento, me sentía un poco mal.

-bueno ya te encontré, llamare a Takeru y a Sora para decirle que te encontré.

-claro.

-ya vienen para acá.

-¡Mimi! – Dijo Kari, quien venía corriendo - ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensamos que te habías perdido.

-lo siento.

-espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo Sora.

-en fin, que les parece si vamos a cenar – dijo Kari – esperemos que salga Yamato.

-mi hermano me dijo que se encontraba muy cansado, ira directo a su departamento – dijo Takeru.

-bueno dejémosle que descanse, iremos solo los 5 – respondió alegremente Tai.

-prefiero ir a descansar, me duele mucho la cabeza – concluí – pero vayan ustedes, yo tomare un taxi.

-no, creo que es muy tarde para que vayas sola Mimi, Tai debe dejarte en tu casa – dijo rápidamente Sora.

-es cierto, te llevo a tu casa- dijo Tai – ustedes vayan avanzando luego los veo.

Subí al auto de Taichi y apoye mi cabeza en la ventana, mientras que mi mente divagaba en algún lugar.

-¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Taichi.

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien – respondí.

-¿viste a Yamato?

-¿Ah? No, ¿Por qué?

-por un momento imagine que fuiste a verlo, Takeru fue a buscarte al camerino de Ishida pero no estabas hay, me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué tendría que sorprenderte?

-Es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Pensé que irías a felicitarlo por su grandiosa canción.

-no fui a verlo. – Estaciono su auto frente al edificio donde yo vivía– iré a dormir, buenas noches Taichi – le di un beso y baje del auto.

Entre corriendo al edificio, saque la llave de mi bolso y abri la puerta, me saque los zapatos y me tire sobre mi cama, el silencio inundaba mi cuarto, mi mente se encontraba en blanco y el latir de mi corazón iba muy lento.

Brrrrrrr – el sonido que emitía el vibrador de mi celular inundo mi silenciosa habitación, estire mi mano y agarre mi celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche – son las 12 ¿Quién me envía mensajes a esta hora? – desbloquee la pantalla del celular y leí el remitente: **Yama**, dudosamente abrí el mensaje – **BUENAS NOCHES. – **era el mensaje que Yamato enviaba todas las noches como lo había prometido y nunca había roto esa promesa. Deje el celular en su antiguo lugar y tape mi rostro con mi almohada, mientras que le rogaba a mi mente no llorar, y las lágrimas sin sentido rodaban por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?

* * *

**[Yamato]**

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – me encontraba desayunando hasta que Luhan apareció y no me dejaba de molestar con sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hacías tu escuchando mis conversaciones?

-lamentablemente mi camerino estaba al costado tuyo, pero Yamato debiste decirle la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-que esa canción era para ella.

-¿Quién te dijo que esa canción era para ella?

-no es necesario que lo digas.

-pues te equivocaste – dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba en dirección al baño.

-me vas a decir que en verdad era para Sora – dijo mientras que yo me lavaba los dientes.

- si – dije mientras que tomaba mi mochila y caminaba en dirección a la salida – adiós Luhan.

-no podrás mentir por mucho tiempo – fue lo último que le escuche decir.

Camine en dirección al estacionamiento y monte mi moto mientras aun tenía en mente lo ultimo dicho por Luhan ¿no poder mentir por mucho? Aun no estaba ni seguro de lo que sentía, aun no comprendía lo que aquella castaña me hacía sentir, lo que sus palabras podrían ocasionar en mí.

Llege al campus y estacione el vehículo, tome camino hacia el segundo piso de la facultad de ingeniería mientras escuchaba tranquilamente música por mi ipod, hasta que sorpresivamente Mimi apareció frente a mí.

-¡Yamato! – dijo mientras con sus manos hacían una señal de alto.

-Hola – respondí mientras me quitaba los audífonos y me acercaba a besar su mejilla.

-bu-buenos días – dijo casi tartamudeando.

-¿estás bien?

-si , quiero conversar contigo

-hablamos luego tengo que…

-no Ishida se que tu clase comienza en 40 minutos- quise responder a lo dicho pero me fui impedido – y lo sé porque copie tu horario de clases la última vez que fui a tu depa y en este instante no tienes nada que hacer, así que me seguirás y conversaremos.

-estas muy informada

-Of course! , ahora sígueme – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba hacia la cafetería. – no he desayunado así que tomaremos algo y conversaremos tranquilamente.

-yo ya desayune - dije

-lo volverás a hacer

Nos sentamos, pedimos un par de moccachinos, con crema para ella, esperamos que nos entregaran lo pedido, sin decirnos nada.

-Y ¿Qué es de lo que quieres conversar? – dije rompiendo el silencio.

-ah… quiero hablar sobre lo del concierto.

-creí que ese tema estaba cerrado.

-aun no – dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-es sobre…

-¿sobre la canción? – dije mientras miraba sus ojos

-…

-creo que te respondí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Dije que escribí esa canción para So…

-¡lose! – Dijo rápidamente- no quiero saber sobre eso.

-¿entonces?

-yo… solo quería felicitarte

-¿felicitarme?

-si… nunca había asistido a un concierto tuyo y me pareció muy interesante y escuchar tu voz es vivo es sorprendente, si eso es lo que quería decirte.

-¿y me trajiste hasta aquí para decirme eso? – dije

-ah... ¿no puedo querer desayunar con mi mejor…

-con tu mejor amigo – termine la frase que quiso decir.

-si – guardamos silencio mientras mirábamos nuestros vasos - ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? – dijo

-Tengo una presentación en California, estaré unas semanas allá .

-¿iras a Estados unidos?

-bueno California queda en Estados unidos ¿no?

-¡lose! Yo he vivido en california, lo dije en forma de asombro.

-¿y tú que harás?

-tenía en mente pasar las vacaciones con Taichi, pero tendrá un campeonato de futbol en Yokohama y no sé cuánto tiempo se quedara.

-¿iras con él?

-no, imagino que estará ocupado y a mí no me gusta el futbol.

-podrías salir con Kari o Sora.

-le pregunte a Sora que haría y me dijo que irá a visitar a su tía, tiene un invernadero, pasara todas las vacaciones con ella, y Kari, siempre está pegada a Takeru y no quiero estar de "violinista" , supongo que me la pasare sola en mi casa, tienes que prometer que me llamaras para contarme como te va.

-mmm

-¡oye! ¡Promete que me llamaras! – dijo molesta

-¿quieres ir a California?

-¿Qué? – dijo mientras miraba mis ojos dudosamente.

-¿quieres ir conmigo a California? - repetí

-¿es enserio?

-¿Por qué no podría serlo?

-¡por supuesto! Pero tengo que comprar mi boleto y las vacaciones comienzan en 3 días.

-no te preocupes por eso, iremos en el avión de la disquera.

-¡entonces comenzare a alistar mis maletas!

-¿tienes que pedirle permiso a Taichi? – dije en tono burlón

-es mi enamorado, no mi padre – dijo mirándome fulminantemente

-como digas – dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y caminaba en dirección a la salida - ¿vamos?

-siempre que me siento sola o estoy atrapada, apareces tú y arreglas todo- dijo repentinamente, mientras se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla- te veo luego Yama, ya está por comenzar mi clase – completo mientras corría por el pasillo.

Me quede estático, mientras sentía a mis mejillas sonrojarse y una sonrisa repentina se formaba en mis labios- Tachikawa…

-¿Qué sucede con MI TACHIKAWA?

Gire sobre mi mismo lugar hasta dar con la persona que había hecho esa pregunta enfáticamente- Taichi

-creo que hice una pregunta Ishida.

-y creo no entenderla – respondí.

-pregunte ¿Qué sucede con Mimi? Te escuche decir su apellido.

-¿ahora eres dueño de su apellido?

-Es MI ENAMORADA y quiero saber porque pronunciabas su apellido, es solo eso.

-pues… estaba pensando en ella – sonreí de costado – adiós Yagami – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

**[Mimi]**

-¡CALIFORNIA I'M BACK! – dije alegremente.

-te emociono llegar aquí.

-Of course! Aquí estudie mi secundaria Luhan, casi toda mi adolescencia la pase aquí.

-oh el primer beso – dijo Luhan

-el primer amor – dijo Noah.

-The first time – añadió Ethan.

-déjense de tonterías – dijo Yamato mientras esperaba su maleta.

-saldremos por otro lado, afuera hay demasiada cámaras – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas – síganme.

Salimos casi escondidos sin ser vistos por nadie y subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba afuera, llegamos al penthouse que habían apartado para el grupo.

-Todo esto me hace sentir como una superestrella – dije bajando de la camioneta.

-¿te quedaras toda la semana con nosotros verdad? – dijo Ethan colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-no se quedara en tu habitación – dijo Luhan quitando el brazo de Ethan, para luego agarrar mi mano y llevarme corriendo al ascensor.

-Ethan no trataba de insinuar nada, solo estaba siendo amable – dije

-lo conoces poco my dear – dijo Luhan, mientras cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

-bueno no creo haya puesto los ojos sobre mi

-no te imaginas la cantidad de chicas guapas que han pasado por su cama, y tu estas en peligro – respondió mientras me sonreía

-¿y en la tuya? – pregunte

-mmmm yo creo en las almas gemelas.

-¿enserio? – dije casi sin creerle.

-jaja si, claro que he tenido varias enamoradas y cada relación ha ido enserio, pero hasta encontrar mi alma gemela, se tiene que ir picando flores.

-eso es solo una forma bonita de decirlo.

-¿lo captaste? Jajajajajaja - continuo riendo hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, caminamos en dirección a la puerta del penthouse ya abierta.

-¡Nos dejaron a nosotros subir todas las maletas! – grito Noah

-Luhan me quito a Mimi y se la llevo para él solito – comento Ethan

-Mimi tu habitación estará lo más alejado posible de ellos – dijo Yamato apareciendo por el corredor.

-claro y más cerca a ti – añadió Luhan en tono de broma.

-entonces iré a acomodar mis cosas – dije mientras caminaba en dirección a lo que vendría a ser mi habitación. Principalmente había tenido en mente quedarme en casa de mis padres, pero conociéndolos no iban a soltarme nunca, y la finalidad de este viaje era divertirme y conviviendo con ellos sería perfecto.

-¿te sientes cómoda? – dijo Yamato asomándose por la puerta.

-si todo está perfecto – dije sonriendo.

-mañana tengo ensayo de banda, será solo un par de horas, si deseas luego podemos ir a visitar a tu padres.

-¿me acompañarías?

-¿Por qué no? – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa – si quieres puedes acompañarme al ensayo, o también puedes ir a dar una vuelta, tú conoces este lugar, luego podríamos encontrarnos.

-no, iré contigo al ensayo, luego te hare un tour por todo San Diego- me levante de la cama y camine acercándome a Yamato – recuerdo que una vez me contaste que habías ido a muchos países, pero no habías tenido la oportunidad de recorrerlos, y San Diego será la excepción, te llevare a todos los lugares que conozco, incluso te llevare a Los Ángeles – dije abrazándolo y sintiendo su embriagador perfume.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y guardo silencio, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Podía sentir la ternura que desprendía, y podía sentir como me temblaban las piernas, el calor inundaban mis mejillas y mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Esos sentimientos aparecían extrañamente cuando sentía cerca a Yamato y ni yo misma podía explicarme.

-Iré a darme una ducha – dijo Yamato, soltando el abrazo y besando mi frente - buenas noches.

-buenas noches Yama – dije mirando como cerraba la puerta.

* * *

If i hold out my hand

Would it change where you're standing now?

Just come back to me…

Me encontraba sentada escuchando cantar a Yamato, llevaba 2 horas el ensayo, entre bromas de Luhan y gritos de uno de los productores.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar juntos? – dijo Luhan colocando su bajo en el mueble.

-Iré con Mimi a casa de sus padres – dijo Yamato Tomando una bebida.

-¿Iras a conocer a los suegros? – comento Ethan

-el enamorado de Mimi es Taichi – intervino Luhan golpeándolo.

-ah el futbolista… nunca pensé que él era tu tipo- comento Noah sentándose a mi costado.

-¿a qué te refieres con que no es mi tipo? – dije mirándolo.

-pues… cuando lo vi pensé que tenía una relación con aquella pelirroja.

-Mimi es hora de irnos – intervino Yamato tomando mi mano – Los veo luego – dijo cerrando la puerta y llevándome hacia el estacionamiento- iremos en un auto con lunas polarizadas, espero que ningún paparazzi aparezca, sube al auto.

-yo también me he preguntado lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Tai me pidió ayudarle con Sora, el me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella… y luego de la nada apareció y dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. Al principio lo vi muy lindo todo, pero al pasar los días me pregunto ¿Qué paso con lo que sentía por ella?

-¿Por qué te atormentas con ello? Yo no conozco a Taichi, si él está ahora contigo es porque te quiere, si antes tubo sentimientos por Sora, ya es cosa del pasado, ahora tu eres su presente – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi cabeza – si lo que te fastidia es que el aun sienta algo por ella, estas siendo tonta, si el sintiera algo por ella ¿Por qué estaría ahora contigo? Ustedes tienen una amistad de muchos años, ¿crees que echaría a la basura muchos años de amistad?

-no pero…

-no hay peros… yo no tengo una amistad con Taichi, pero si tu estas enamorada de él, es porque debe ser una gran persona – finalizo quitando su mano y abriendo la puerta del auto.

-gracias Yamato… - dije subiendo al auto. Permanecimos en silencio durante un largo rato, mi mente divagaba en lo ultimo dicho por mi rubio amigo. Pero el tenia razón, si Taichi no sintiera nada por mi ¿Por qué estaría conmigo? , aunque sea extraño pensar que fácilmente borrara a Sora de su corazón.

-Deja de pensarlo, ¿quieres un poco de música? – dijo Yamato rompiendo el silencio.

-solo si tú cantas – respondí mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-solo si tu voz me acompaña – respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-acepto – dije guiñándole un ojo. Prendió el estéreo y apretó unos botones hasta dar con la canción que buscaba. El sonido de un teclado invadió todo el auto y Yamato comenzó:

-Where is the moment we needed the most, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to grey, the tell me your passions gone away and I don't need no carrying on… - finalizo para luego dirijirme una mirada.

-You stand in the line just line to hit a new low, you're faking a smile with the coffee to go, you tell me your lifes been way off line, you falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrying on… - cante mirandolo para luego unir nuestras voces.

-Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around, you say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride, you had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind, you had a bad day, you had a bad day…

-no sabía que cantabas muy bien – dijo Yamato

-duh… no canto muy bien, solo bien

-tienes una buena voz Mimi, te lo digo yo

-uy si Yamato lo dijo debe ser cierto ¡me emociono! – dije comenzando a reír

-que sarcástica, pero es cierto, gravare una canción contigo

-¿enserio? – dije sorprendida.

-No – respondió burlonamente – lie! , ya estamos en donde dijiste, ¿para donde doblo?

-tonto, para la derecha, es esa casa crema, puedes estacionarte hay.

Estaciono el auto, y luego me abrió la puerta, caminamos en dirección a la entrada, Toque el timbre y esperamos unos segundos, hasta que la puerta fue abierta y lentamente pude divisar a una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños.

-OH MY GOD! – Grito mi madre, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí y me apachurraba fuertemente – ¡MIMI! ¡PRINCESA! ¡ESTAS HERMOSA! ¡NO SABES CUANDO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!

-Mamá, yo también te he extrañado – dije respondiéndole el abrazo – pero tranquilízate.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! ¡ME HAS HECHO TANTA FALTA! ¡ES INEVITABLE… - corto la oración y soltó el abrazo, para luego dirigirse hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás mío – oh i'm sorry, i did not know you were there… wait! YOU ARE YAMATO ISHIDA!

-Nice to meet you Mrs. Tachikawa – dijo Yamato sonriendole

-Mamá, Yamato también habla japonés, pero ¿Cómo sabes quién es él?– dije sorprendida.

-¡cómo no conocerlo! Amo su música, pero pasen, Yamato siéntate como en casa – dijo mi Mamá, tomándolo del brazo casi obligándolo a entrar.

-¡Mamá déjalo en paz! – dije disgustada.

-¡Hija! ¡No todos los días podemos tener una superestrella en casa!

-Yamato lo siento – dije muy apenada, mirando a Yamato.

-tranquila, no me fastidia en absoluto – respondió y sonrió sinceramente.

-¡Eres un amor! – Grito emocionada mi madre mientras miraba a mi rubio amigo – entonces… ¿eres el novio de mi hija?

-¡MAMÁ!

-Mimi no seas maleducada, déjalo hablar, quiero escuchar su linda voz

-Mimi y yo somos amigos – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

-oh es una lástima, ¿entonces quien es tu novio?

-Taichi y solo es mi enamorado

-¡sigues enamorada de el! Ah… lo siento – callo mamá, mirando a mi rubio amigo.

-el sabe todo mamá… ¿y donde esta papá? – cambie el tema drásticamente.

-Está en una junta de trabajo, llegara para la hora del almuerzo, ¿te quedaras verdad Yama? – dijo mamá sonrientemente.

-no podría decirle que no – respondió Yamato

-¡Perfecto! Iré a cocinar, los dejos solos chicos

-disculpa a mi mamá, ella es muy expresiva

-tranquila, no me fastidia en lo absoluto – dijo Yamato mirando los alrededores de la sala – tu casa es muy acogedora.

-lose, mamá se empeña mucho en que todo este perfecto.

-veo que te engríe mucho – dijo en forma de burla

-ella aun piensa que soy una niñita, cuando llegue a Japón le comente que me pondría a trabajar y no me lo permitió, y no te rías, tu mamá también debió engre… - calle puesto que lo que había dicho era incorrecto, por un momento había olvidado que Yamato no creció con su madre – lo siento yo…

-no pasa nada – dijo desviando la mirada

Nos quedamos sentados conversando, yo le contaba a Yamato sobre anécdotas de mi infancia y sobre las locuras de mi madre, de todas las vergüenzas que me hacía pasar cuando algún amigo mío venia a casa. Termine el dialogo, puesto que la puerta de mi casa fue abierta.

-¡Papá! – salte del mueble y abrase fuerte mente a mi padre.

-¡MIMI! ¡¿COMO ESQUE ESTAS AQUÍ?! – dijo emocionado mi padre

-vine de sorpresa – respondí mientras soltaba el abrazo – ven te presento a un amigo-lo conduje hacia la sala – papá te presento a Yamato.

-Mucho gusto señor – dijo Yamato levantándose del mueble y estirando su mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Yamato Ishida? –Pregunto asombrado - ¿eres el novio de mi hija?

-¡PAPÁ! – grite molesta.

-lo siento pero quiero saberlo, para poder entablarle algunas reglas.

-no señor, solo soy su amigo – respondió

-oh es una lástima – dijo mi padre en un tono apenado.

-¡PAPÁ!

-lo siento hija, pero creo que es un gran partido.

-yo también lo creí amor – dijo mi madre apareciendo por el corredor- hola amor

-mi vida – dijo mi padre besándola apasionadamente.

-¡por Dios! ¡Hay visitas, compórtense! – dijo un poco sonrojada – discúlpame Yamato

-no tienes que disculparte.

-vez hija haces mucho escándalo, ahora vamos a almorzar – dijo mamá mientras caminaba en dirección al comedor.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y mi madre sirvió la comida, platicamos de algunos temas, aunque cabe decir que más fue un interrogatorio puesto que se pasaron haciéndole preguntas a Yamato, a lo que yo tuve que intervenir y rescatar a mi rubio amigo de las bochornosas preguntas. Era muy claro, no era muy obvio que Yamato les había encantado a mis padres, aunque no puedo comprender porque, es cierto que él es muy guapo y como persona es excelente, pero mis padres solo lo conocían un par de horas y prácticamente me estaban queriendo regalar con moño y todo.

Salimos de mi casa, es decir escapamos de mi casa, puesto que mis padres no nos dejaban ir. Nos habían propuesto quedarnos a dormir, pero Yamato tenía que regresar, tenía un ensayo muy temprano, y yo prefería quedarme en el penthouse.

Desperté temprano y me di un baño, hoy no había acompañado a Yamato a su ensayo, puesto que le había prometido a mi madre ir a desayunar con ella. Llegue a mi antiguo hogar y ayude a mi mamá a preparar el desayuno, me sentía muy emocionada, puesto que desayunar con ella, no era algo que podía hacer todos los días, y probar cada bocadillo que preparaba era emocionante.

-Extrañaba hacer esto – dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba.

-yo también, me siento muy feliz de estar aquí – dije tomando unas galletitas.

-no entiendo porque quisiste irte a Japón, podías quedarte aquí y estudiar en una de las mejores universidades – dijo en forma de puchero.

-mamá, sabes que quería estar con mis amigos de la infancia y ya tengo que comenzar a ser independiente, y no lo puedo ser del todo, porque una de las condiciones que me pusiste para poder ir a Japón era que no trabaje.

-¡es que hija tu solo debes concentrarte en estudiar!

-esa es solo una excusa.

-cambiemos de tema… así que Taichi es tu enamorado

-si mamá, estoy muy feliz.

-entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí con Yamato?

-¿ah?... el tiene un concierto aquí y quise acompañarlo

-y ¿Taichi sabe que estas aquí con él? – dijo con una sonrisa, como si supiera la respuesta.

-no…

-¿y porque no lo sabe? – mi madre estaba siendo muy insistente con sus preguntas, como si quisiera llegar a un punto.

-no se lo dije, está en un campeonato de futbol. El y Yamato no se llevan muy bien.

-¿y no te ha llamado hasta entonces? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-mi celular, no funciona aquí, quizás me haya escrito un correo, no me he conectado… pero bueno ¿y como están las cosas aquí? – pregunte desviando el tema.

-es extraño… - dijo mi madre colocando la tasita de porcelana sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sientes por Yamato? – pregunto muy seria mientras me miraba a los ojos.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , hasta que actualizo, lo siento he estado estudiando y el tiempo me ha quedado corto, he aprovechado las vacaciones para escribir, aun me quedan unos días, así que actualizare pronto :3.**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Mariana Garcia, me alegra cada vez que leo uno de tus reviews, puedo notar que te gusta mucho mi fic, te lo agradezco completamenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , eres genial!. Espero este episodio te guste, cada chapter voy mejorando, si tienes alguna sugerencia dámela. Muchisimas gracias :3**

**By Min**


End file.
